The Once and Future Phantom
by SamuraiSirius
Summary: Set after TUE! Danny's future is looking good...until two bubbling ghosts set Dan Phantom free. Dan Phantom returns to a happy future and desides to destory it. Thus teenage Danny journeys to his new future so he can save it from him self. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This takes place a few months after The Ultimate Enemy. Also I apoligize before hand for any typos, misspellings, etc. that I may or may not have missed. Please bare with me, kay!

* * *

((Depths of Ghost Zone)) 

Clockwork's lair was located on the very fringe of the Ghost Zone. Although he generally liked to work alone a few eons ago he had decided he could really use some help monitoring the time and space continuum. Thus he had hired some assistants to do the more menial jobs involved with protecting the time stream and pestering The Observants. However they didn't leave the castle much so not many knew that Clockwork actually had help.

The first person Clockwork had hired was an ancient looking ghost with pale blue "skin", red eyes, and an extremely long white beard that floated around his ghostly figure like drapery in the wind. He was an extremely wrinkled specter and was very hard of hearing. Like Clockwork he wore a long robe but his was in tatters and smelled of moth balls because he didn't believe in new clothes. He was called Timekeep and has is name may imply, he was in charge of monitoring the time stream for any splits, loops, paradoxes, and any other time related problem that might pop up. Unfortunately this job didn't let him get much sleep so he was usually cranky as well.

Along with Timekeep, Clockwork had hired two other assistants as well: Tick and Tock. Tick and Tock were mischievous young twins who were constantly bickering with one another. Tick was pale white with spiky blue hair and red eyes while his brother Tock was pale white with smoothed down red hair and blue eyes. Tick and Tock were Clockwork's informants. Tick's memory is what one might call backwards as he could "remember" or see the future but more recent events and the past were difficult for him to remember. His brother Tock was just the opposite. Tock could recall any historic event in the past but if you asked him to meet you next Tuesday he would probably, ultimately, forget the appointment. Tick and Tock dressed in long robes that looked like Clockwork's except they weren't fitted properly, the sleeves hung well past their hands and you couldn't see any feet because the robe hung well past their legs (though they floated all the time anyway so that didn't matter).

One day while Clockwork was out "visiting" the Observants he had left Timekeep in charge of things as he usually did. Timekeep loved when Clockwork went on one of his visits because it meant that he could take a much deserved nap. Leaning back in his chair in front of the Time Monitor, Timekeep closed his eyes and began to snore.

"Tock…Tock, look the geezer's asleep," Tick whispered, hovering behind the old ghost.

Tock looked up from his history book, "Leave him alone Tick…that old man need's his sleep while he can get it."

"Tch. I ain't gonna bother him. I was just going to point out what a perfect time this would be to go see that thing Clockwork brought back a few months ago."

Tock's jaw dropped, "You actually REMEMBER something?"

Tick glared at his brother, "It's not often Clockwork brings things back here…come on I know where he keeps it."

Tock sighed; he knew there was no point arguing with Tick. He closed his book and followed his brother deep into the bowels of Clockwork's castle. After a few minutes wandering aimlessly through the halls of Clockwork's castle and many wrong turns, Tick came to an abrupt halt in front of a large, intricately carved bronze door. On the handle hung a sign that read: DO NOT ENTER…THAT MEANS YOU TICK! Tick went to open the door but Tock stopped him, "Can't you read dummy…it says not to enter. Clockwork will be angry if he finds out we went where we weren't supposed to."

"He's not gonna know…just don't touch anything," Tick said as he pushed the door open.

"Yeah…well that goes double for you," Tock retorted as he followed his brother into the dark room.

Tick flicked a switch and instantly dozens of torches sprung to life with blue flames. He rolled his eyes, "Honestly, Clockwork can be so dramatic sometimes…would regular light bulbs be SO hard to get?" Tick glanced around the room and then his eyes fell upon a cylindrical object set upon a pedestal in the near center of the room. Tick flew over to it and smiled evilly, "This is it Tock!"

Tock followed over to his brother and gazed disappointingly at the object, "A thermos? Wait, I recognize this…it belongs to that Ghost Kid right?"

"Who," Tick asked.

"Danny Fenton…he's the half ghost kid that Clockwork worked with a few months ago because The Observants were worried about him…I don't know why though," Tock muttered in awe, circling the thermos.

"Whatever…do you want to touch it," Tick asked, reaching a finger towards the shiny, chrome surface.

"Right…and release whatever horrible spirit is trapped inside…I think not," Tock protested.

"Oh come on…you don't think Clockwork would actually let whatever spirit the halfa trapped in here STAY in there do you," Tick said picking up the thermos. Unfortunately for Tick Clockwork HAD kept the something trapped in the thermos and upon picking it up Tick invariably touched something that released it because the next moment a bright ray of light shot from the thermos and a being appeared before the twin ghosts.

The ghost before them was tall and imposing with a white and black costume, complete with billowing cape. His skin was a sickly blue green and he had pointed ears. His hair was stark white and floated around him like a ghostly aura. His fanged teeth gleamed as he smiled down at the boys; it wasn't a warm smile though and sent shivers down their spines. "Well, well who do we have here…a couple of ghostly whelps? Were you boys' kind enough to set me free?"

Tick and Tock managed a weak nod.

"Well boys I really must thank you and as a show of my thanks…I won't destroy you…yet anyways. Now if you don't mind…I need to get back to my future, ciao," the evil ghost said and with a swish of his cape he flew straight for the nearest time portal and the future.

"This isn't good," Tock muttered, "Clockwork's going to kill us when he finds out!"

"You mean IF he finds out," Tick added numbly.

"If…if is good."

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

AN: Well then how was THAT for a prologue? Do you guys like Tick, Tock, and Timekeep? They're all OCs of course but I couldn't figure how else Dan Phantom could get free. Anyways those last lines are taken from Disney's Hercules and more importantly Pain and Panic, probably the best evil villain henchmen every. I love those two and just HAD to use that line. So please review my fic…it'll only get better from here. Also, next chapter, THE NEW AND IMPROVED FUTURE. Guess who's married and who has kids! XD

**REVIEW AND THEN CHECK OUT MY OTHER PHATOM-ABULUS FICS!**


	2. Ch 1: Bright Future

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Lord of the Flies, or Sparknotes.

* * *

((Casper High School, Amity, Approximately 23 years in The Future))

The teacher at the front of the classroom was a tall man of about six foot even. His back was to the class as he wrote on the large LED screen that in past times would have been a chalk board. His hair was shiny, messy, jet black, and was a little long for a guy, as he was able to keep it in a stubby ponytail at the base of his neck.

He finished writing with the LED pen and turned around to face the class. He had a handsome face with baby blue eyes and a bit of stubble on his chin. His clothes were rather casual as he was dressed in black jeans and a plain white tee shirt with a long sleeve red flannel shirt over that, unbuttoned. Due to the clothes it was hard to notice his rather lean, muscular physique but this teacher was in excellent physical condition. This man was 37 year old Danny Fenton, Casper High School's ninth and tenth grade English teacher.

"Alright, class, who can give me an example of the symbolism found in Lord of the Flies," Mr. Fenton asked in a deep voice. The class of ninth graders before him remained silent, some scrambling through their books for an answer, others just glancing to the window and wishing for lunch. Finally an African-American boy in the front raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Foley?"

The boy Mr. Fenton was talking to was none other than Tucker Foley's son Conner Foley. Conner looked a lot like his dad did at the age of fourteen: scrawny and with glasses. He wore a green shirt with the word "LEET" on it (in Leet of course) in white. His pants were dark blue jeans and his hair was cut in a very short style. He smiled as he spoke, revealing braces, "Well one of the most common symbolism occurrences is the conch shell that appears throughout the book. Ralph and Piggy discover the conch shell on the beach at the start of the novel and use it to summon the boys together after the crash separates them. Used in this capacity, the conch shell becomes a powerful symbol of civilization and order in the novel. The shell effectively governs the boys' meetings, for the boy who holds the shell holds the right to speak. In this regard, the shell is more than a symbol—it is an actual vessel of political legitimacy and democratic power. As the island civilization erodes and the boys descend into savagery, the conch shell loses its power and influence among them. Ralph clutches the shell desperately when he talks about his role in murdering Simon. Later, the other boys ignore Ralph and throw stones at him when he attempts to blow the conch in Jack's camp. The boulder that Roger rolls onto Piggy also crushes the conch shell, signifying the demise of the civilized instinct among almost all the boys on the island."

The class stared at Conner as if he had sprouted another head. Conner smiled at Mr. Fenton, as if challenging him to say something otherwise. Mr. Fenton smirked at the young student, "Thank you Mr. Foley…though I'd appreciate if you could word the information yourself and not spout off a Spark Notes analysis to me."

Conner rolled his eyes and the girl next to him snickered. Mr. Fenton turned to her, "Maybe you'd like to give us another symbol found in the book Miss Foley."

Carrie Foley was Conner's twin sister, though she didn't look anything like her brother. Carrie had long hair that was braided tightly and then pulled back into a ponytail. Her skin was darker than Conner's and she didn't need braces or glasses. Her facial features were more like her mother's, Valerie Foley (aka Valerie Grey) than her brother's, but she defiantly had her dad's eyes.

Carrie flipped through the book frantically, stuttering as she searched, "There's…there's the…uhm…the…"

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone scrambled to leave but Mr. Fenton halted them, "For homework tonight I want you to list the examples of symbolism found in the book along with significant quotes and explanations of those quotes. Don't forget there WILL be a test over the book next class. Have a good weekend guys." The class groaned as they heard this but then scrambled out of the classroom for lunch.

((Cue Danny Phantom Theme Song))

* * *

((Casper High School, The Future))

Mr. Fenton pressed a button that was displayed on the LED screen and the screen cleared. He sighed as the bustle in the hall way began to cease as students went into their classes or headed for lunch.

A knock at the door startled him and Mr. Fenton turned around to find a girl standing in his doorway. The girl was of average height, about 5 feet 3 inches, and very lean. She was dressed in gothic type clothing, with a floor length black trench coat over baggy black pants with a purple stripe going down the sides. Her shirt showed a little bit of her stomach and was black with a white skull and crossbones pictured on it. The strangest feature about her, however, was not her clothes, but her hair and eyes. She had two different colored eyes; the right was blue while her left eye was green. Her hair was mostly jet black and fell about to her mid back; however two large strands hung in front of her face, outlining it, these strands were snow white. (AN: picture Rogue's hair from X-Men: Evolutions and you'll get what I mean).

"Hey, sweetie, don't you have lunch," Mr. Fenton asked as he straightened up some papers on his desk.

The girl smirked, "Yeah…but I left my lunch at home and need some money for school lunch. Also I wanted to remind you that the soccer game's tonight, we're playing Shyamalan High."

"Alright April, me and mom will defiantly be there. Though I don't know if your Uncle Joseph has a surgery scheduled tonight or not, your Aunt Jazz will defiantly be there…I'll have to call Grandma and Gramps though," Mr. Fenton muttered to himself, listing off their family members.

"Thanks dad…so can I borrow some money for lunch?"

Mr. Fenton sighed, "Yeah, yeah…here," he said, digging five dollars out of his wallet, "I want change though."

"I know," April Fenton muttered, shoving the money into her trench coat's pocket. She walked out of the room to go join her friends for lunch.

((Outside Amity City Limits))

A large green portal opened up and Dan Phantom stepped out of it. His eyes scanned the area and he scowled, this was defiantly not the future he had come to know and love, the scenery was too happy and there before him was the city he had thought he destroyed. "So Amity is still standing…the future has changed…maybe I should have killed those two numb skulls after all," he muttered to himself. An old newspaper blew up against his leg and he glared down at it. He picked it up and began to look through it, he gasped at what he saw, it was a picture of a young girl with long black hair in a ponytail and two white streaks in her hair, kicking a soccer ball towards a large goal. It wasn't the picture that surprised him but the caption, "_April Fenton, 14, scores winning goal for Casper High Raven's soccer team. Fenton is the daughter of local radio disc jockey Samantha Fenton,_" the paper began to catch fire under his hands as he lit it with his plasma blasts, "So Samantha is still alive…and married to…well me, or another me. This future really is different…but no matter…it won't be long before it too is destroyed."

Dan looked to the city of Amity with an evil smile, "It's time for a little reunion."

((Casper High School Soccer/Football Field))

Samantha Fenton, previously Samantha Manson, had grown into a beautiful woman of 37. She wore a black knit sweater and a long purple skirt that came just above her ankles and black boots. Her black hair was pulled up in a loose bun and strands of it fell out of it and around her face. She scanned the crowd for any sign of her husband or her in-laws. Sam beamed as she caught sight of the large form of Jack at the bottom of the stands; she waved to get his attention.

Jack, too, hadn't changed much in twenty years. His hair was mostly white now but he still wore the infamous orange jumpsuit. Jack sprinted up the bleachers to where Sam was standing and wrapped her in a big bear hug, lifting her off the ground, "Samantha! I'm so glad to see you."

Samantha coughed, "It's nice to see you too dad…could you put me down," she asked.

Jack laughed and set her down, "So where's Danny…shouldn't he be done grading papers by now?"

Sam frowned, "I don't know where he is…I tried his cell but it was turned off…I'm sure he'll be here soon though…where are mom, Jazz, and Joseph?"

Jack sat down, "Maddie is parking the RV…she doesn't trust me to do it after that one incident."

_((Flashback to Fourteen Years Ago))_

Twenty-three year old Danny is pacing back and forth in front of the altar of the church, it's his wedding day and his parent's are late. Tucker stands beside him in a tux, trying to calm his best friend down, "Dude, chill your parents will be here."

The priest looks at a watch and looks to Danny, "Do you want to go ahead and start sir?"

Danny sighs and finally nods, "Yeah I guess."

Suddenly a large RV comes crashing into the church and Jack jumps out of the driver's side with a big grin, "See Maddie I told you we'd make it!"

Simultaneously Maddie, Danny, and Jazz (who is at the back of the church in a bride's maid dress) slap their foreheads. Jack looks around at all the glaring wedding guests, "What?"

_((End Flashback))_

Sam rolled her eyes at the memory, 'It certainly was an interesting celebration…my mom nearly had a heart attack when Jack came crashing into the wedding.' Sam was pulled from her thoughts as Jack stood up and began waving his arms and shouting, "JASMINE! MADDIE! JOSEPH! OVER HERE!"

Jasmine "Jazz" Kent was the first to reach them. Her hair was cut in a short style that fell to her shoulders and she had a few grey streaks in it. She wore an aqua blue turtleneck and black pants. Running up behind her was her husband Joseph Kent, a man with sleek, sandy blonde hair. He wore a red sweatshirt with the words HARVARD written in white and dark blue jeans. Jazz had met Joseph at Harvard while she was studying to become a Psychologist; Joseph was studying to be a doctor and surgeon. So when they both went into the work force they became rather wealthy. Jazz and Joseph didn't live in Amity, though they visited often, since they lived in a city only a few miles away.

Maddie was the last to reach the group. Her orange-brown hair had some grey streaks in it but she was still the same loveable woman. She sat beside her husband, after greeting Sam of course, and pulled back the hood of her jumpsuit, "So where's Danny…at this rate he's going to miss his daughter's game."

"Don't worry mom…Danny's always late, he'll be fine," Joseph said casually.

((Hallways of Casper High School))

There was a bright flash of light and Danny Fenton rounded the hallway at a sprint, back in his normal form. The Box Ghost and Lunch Lady had suddenly appeared at school with their daughter Box Lunch and were having a little family fun. He had stopped it before it got out of hand but the little fight had caused him to run a tad late for the soccer game, 'Not only is Sam going to kill me but April is too…this will be the second game I've missed because of crap like this…jeeze can't a dad ever get a break,' he thought.

He burst out of the doors and ran smack into his boss, the principal and old teacher: Mr. Lancer. "Daniel! Where are you to in such a hurry?"

Danny laughed nervously; Lancer was well in his sixties now but still sent a shiver down Danny's spine, especially since Lancer WAS his boss, "Sorry Mr. Lancer…the game's about to start and I just now finished grading papers…I have to hurry or I'll miss it."

Lancer nodded, "I see…well, try to watch where you're going next time Mr. Fenton. It's a poor example to students when I have to stop a teacher for running in the halls."

Danny didn't comment on the fact that no students were present at the time but simply nodded and headed for the football field. He hoped Sam wouldn't be too angry.

((Soccer/Football Field))

Tucker helped his wife, Valerie Foley, up the stands; her slender form was rather round now as she was eight months pregnant. Tucker spied the Fenton family and made his way over to them. If there was anyone who had changed over the years it was Tucker. Tucker was much taller now but still on the small side. He had a shaved head and a mustache-goatee combo. He wore contacts most of the time now so his glasses were gone. His clothes consisted of a green shirt and a black jacket with khaki pants. Tucker made his living as a computer programmer.

Valerie looked a lot like she did in Ultimate Enemy. Her hair was cut short, in a crew cut style. She wore a yellow turtle neck and blue jeans. She was a captain of the police force of Amity but was on maternity leave at the moment. Many had been slightly shocked with Tucker and Valerie married, though Danny said he saw it coming. Valerie was on friendlier terms with everyone now and had a much nicer attitude in general.

"Hello Fenton family…ready for the big game," Tucker asked as he took a seat in the row in front of them.

"I forgot, Carrie's on the team too…where's Connor," Sam asked as Valerie sat next to her husband.

"He's staying home…he said he had too much homework to do to sit around and waste time at a game," Valerie said with a laugh, "He reminds me of Tucker in high school."

"Nah…Tucker NEVER did his homework in high school," Sam mocked, poking Tucker in the back.

Tucker glared at his friend, "I did…occasionally."

Finally Danny reached the bleachers, just as the players started to take the field. He sat down next to his wife and pecked her on the cheek, "Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine…the game's about to start," Sam said.

Danny looked over to his sister and brother-in-law, "So where are the kids?"

"Robert has a cold and is staying at mom and dad's house with Lily. Lily doesn't like soccer much anyway," Jazz said.

((On the Field))

April pulled her long black hair into a ponytail out of her face. She looked over her shoulder to Carrie who was taking her spot as goalie. Carrie caught her eye and gave her a thumbs up. Carrie and April were unlikely friends but were very close, Carrie being rather upbeat and perky while April was solemn and gloomy. Carrie could always get April to smile or laugh though with her witty humor.

She shook her head; she had to focus on the game. She got into her spot as the forward and waited for the whistle to blow. It blew and April took off with the ball, snatching it up right away from under the nose of a Shyamalan High player. The girl gasped as April sprinted down the field, hair flying behind her.

((In the Stands))

Jack and Danny jumped up simultaneously and shouted, "GO APRIL!" Jack had a large foam finger that was red and had the words 'Number 1 Fenton' on it.

Sam and Maddie slapped their hands to their foreheads as their husbands made fools of themselves.

((On the Field))

April tuned her Gramps and dad out as she made it to the goal post and swung her leg back. The soccer ball launched forward and the Casper High side of the stands went wild with cheers.

((In the Stands))

Jack and Danny did a little victory dance while Maddie and Sam sank lower in their seats. Joseph finally took the initiative and pulled the two men down with a laugh. Sam silently mouthed the word 'thank you.'

((A Little Later…))

The game was going good with Casper High 15 points to Shyamalan High's zero. April was getting ready to score again when a chill went up her spine and a blue mist of air escaped her mouth. She gasped, 'Not now,' she thought as the ball was suddenly snatched from her.

Up in the stands Danny was thinking the same thing as a similar blue mist escaped his mouth. He stood up, "I'm going to go get a snack from the concession stand…anyone else want something?"

Jack, Joseph, Tucker, and Valerie all gave Danny their orders and he hurried off.

As soon as Danny was gone, chaos struck. A ghostly wail drifted over the spectators and players a like. The wail made everyone stop and cover their ears and one by one the lights over the field were shattered by the sound. The field was plunged into darkness and silence descended on the field. Immediately the crowd went crazy with shouts of 'ghosts' and evacuated.

Well, all except for the Fenton family and Foley couple. Valerie immediately made for the field but Tucker grabbed her. She looked at him pleadingly, "Not in your condition," he said in a stern voice.

Valerie scowled at her husband, "Let me go Tucker."

Tucker glanced over his shoulder, "Joseph, Sam, and Jazz…mind giving me a hand?" The three nodded and helped Tucker pick Valerie up, hauling her away to the safety of the Fenton Ghost RV. Maddie and Jack pulled their ghost weapons out, turning them on and readying them for whatever spook may appear.

On the field, in the midst of the chaos, April made her way over to Carrie who was standing anxiously by the bleachers. "April! Come on…the bleachers are clear…you can change over here," she whispered as her friend caught up to her.

April ducked under the bleachers and as soon as she was out of sight she transformed. Two circles of bluish-purple light surrounded her and when it was over a new April stood there. She had on a white halter top with a black oozing 'S' on it (not literally oozing but the stitching made it look like it were oozing) and black stretch pants that went into white combat boots. She had a black trench coat on over this and on the back was stitched a pair of white wings and on her hands was a pair of fingerless leather gloves that showed off her black nail polish. Her hair was inverted now with the majority of it snow white and the two strands in front were black. Her eyes were glowing a light purple color and she seemed to be surrounded by a faint white glow. Unlike her father, April had pointed ears in her ghost form.

Carrie turned to her friend. Even though she'd known April was half-ghost for over a year now it was still weird to see her change. April had inherited her ghost powers from her father. Carrie had never known this until April had changed in front of her one day and had to tell her everything; Carrie was shocked that her parents had never told her this but when she confronted them about it they told her it wasn't their secret to tell. It was then that she found out about April's dad having had powers similar to this as a kid, in fact he still had them, he and April now worked together to protect the city of Amity from ghosts, with the help of Valerie too.

Carrie often begged her mother to let her fight as well but Valerie always said she was too young. Carrie was jealous of April but was glad she was in on the secret…along with Sam, Jazz, Joseph, and her mom and dad of course. It was fun knowing something that her brother had no clue of for once.

April pulled the scrunchie out of her hair, letting the white strands fall around her, "Go make sure my dad sensed the ghost too okay, Carrie…oh and distract my grandparents while you're at it."

Carrie nodded and took off. She ran straight for the older Fentons and started screaming that the ghost was in the locker room. Jack and Maddie immediately took off and April flew up and phased through the bleachers, hovering over the stands, searching for the ghost.

"Over here sweetheart," a voice gloated from the field and in the center of the field a strange blue-green man appeared.

April glared down at the man, "Who the hell are you and why do you sound like Jack Nicholson?"

The man scowled and didn't reply for a minute as he studied his enemy, "Never mind that girl, where's Danny Fenton?"

April raised an eyebrow, why was the ghost asking for her father by his regular name. She looked the man over, 'That's odd…he has a _D_ emblazed on his chest like dad does…I wonder why,' she thought. "It doesn't matter where he is…if you're a ghost then I, April Spirit, am taking you down!" April dove down to Dan, her fists balled up ready to punch him, but the man simply yawned and pointed a finger at her, a blast of green caught her in the chest and she was sent flying backwards.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" a man's voice shouted. The blue-green man turned and found himself standing across the field from the older Danny Phantom. The man studied his adversary and found he was vastly different than the boy he had once been: his hair was longer and was pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck, his costume was relatively the same as when he had been younger only instead of a simple jumpsuit, Danny Phantom wore a black leather jacket over it with a 'D,' similar to the one on the chest, embroidered on the back.

Danny Phantom gasped in shock when the blue-green man turned completely around, "You! How…how did you escape?"

April looked between her father and the blue-green man, dumb-founded, "Dad…who is this," she asked.

"Awh…you never told your offspring about me…I'm insulted Danny," the man said. He turned to the girl with a smug look, "You may call me Dan Phantom…as you may notice it's a lot like your father's name…that's because, in a way, I am your father."

"What is this, Star Wars?" April laughed, turning to her father, "Dad, is this guy a phony or what…Dad?" she asked, noticing her father wasn't laughing.

"Sorry Spirit…he's right…meet what I might…DID become in another time," Danny Phantom said, his head lowered in shame.

"Yes…I see you've avoided me now…look at you…all grown up…and with a little brat no less. Well, as our introductions are over…let's get to the point of the matter, alright," Dan Phantom said, powering up a large blast of green energy. He hurled it at Danny who dodged out of the way and then prepared a counter-attack by flying straight at Dan and throwing a kick to his temple. Dan saw the move coming and brought his hand up to block it. Danny spun again and got a kick in with his other foot.

Dan was thrown away from Danny and glared at him. He opened his mouth to do his ghostly wail but suddenly April shot up from the ground and punched him right in the jaw, sending him flying.

"Spirit! You have to get out of here…Dan Phantom is too powerful for you," Danny said to his daughter.

April scowled, "You need my help dad…if this guy is you then you'll need my help to get the upper--," April was cut off as she was blasted back by Dan into the bleachers and knocked unconscious, changing back to her regular self.

"Sure is a chatty little brat Danny…didn't you ever teach your child not to interrupt when two adults are talking," Dan asked nonchalantly.

Danny's eyes blazed green and he shot a blast of green energy from them. Dan held his hand up and the rays were deflected off, "I have a little surprise for you Danny…I wanted to pay you back for what you did to me all those years ago," he said, pulling from behind his back a familiar chrome thermos.

"That won't work on me Dan…unlike you, I still have my human side," Danny said triumphantly.

Dan smirked, "Well, I made a few upgrades," he said and popped open the top. Before Danny knew what was happening or could react, the thermos sucked him up faster than it ever sucked any ghost before. In an instant Danny Phantom was gone. "Did I mention it sucks faster AND could take your human side with it?"

"NO!" April shouted, having awakened in time to see her father disappear into the very device he used on other ghosts. She changed back swiftly and flew at Dan, eyes blazing in anger, "RELEASE HIM RIGHT NOW YOU BASTARD!"

"Such language," Dan muttered as he easily grabbed April by her collar, "and no I don't think I will release your dad…and there really is nothing you can do about it."

April struggled against his hold but found she couldn't even phase through his grip, "What are you going to do to me," she asked, her voice betraying her look of bravado.

Dan smirked, "Absolutely nothing, if your father couldn't stop me…what make you think YOU can. Go run to your mother…I'm sure she'll LOVE to hear from me." Dan flung April towards the parking lot and then vanished in a flash of green light.

April caught herself mid flight and then flew straight for the Fenton RV, hoping to get an explanation from her mom and relatives.

((One Explanation Later))

April was back in her human form and had just finished telling her mom, Aunt Jazz, Uncle Joseph, and Mr. and Mrs. Foley about the incident that had transpired. Carrie had distracted Jack and Maddie again for her friend by proclaiming the ghost had escaped to the main part of the school…needless to say they would be gone for awhile.

Sam was in utter shock, she remembered the Dan Phantom incident pretty clearly and she imagined Jazz and Tucker did too. Valerie hadn't played a big part in it but had heard about it later when she had a) finally become friends with Danny and b) learned his secret. She hated herself for not being able to fight with him now, but she knew, deep down, she probably would have gotten herself and the baby killed. Joseph hadn't even been around for the incident but he knew the guy sounded like trouble and Danny was like a brother to him…heck he was his brother-in-LAW so he felt ready to go out there and fight for him. All the adults were lost in their own thoughts about what to do when April interrupted their musing, "So, how did Dad beat him last time?"

Sam looked to her daughter with a frown, "He sucked him into the thermos…we almost died…but luckily Clockwork came in time and—"

"Who's Clockwork," April asked.

"A ghost who controls time, his medallions enable someone to travel backwards and forward in time and can keep you animate if Clockwork freezes time," Tucker explained.

April thought for a minute then stood up, "I'm going to the Ghost Zone."

"He's not going to help you April…" Sam began but April shook her head.

"I'm not asking for Clockwork's help…I'm going back in time…I'm going to ask for dad's."

((Clockwork's Lair, Ghost Zone))

April Spirit floated down the halls of the ancient castle of Clockwork. It was extremely quiet and very eerie. She had been exploring for awhile now and had found nothing resembling a medallion. She passed by another door and was about to open it when two ghosts appeared behind her and her ghost sense went off. She spun around and came face to face with two small ghosts; Tick and Tock. They looked at her curiously then both asked, "Who are you?"

"April Spirit…I'm here for…"

"Clockwork's medallions?" Tick asked.

"How'd you know?"

"He can see the future," Tock stated, "We'll help you with it."

"Help me with what? Who are you?" April asked.

"I'm Tock and this is Tick…we are assistants to Clockwork. We'll help you program the medallion silly…you can't just go around time all willy-nilly…you need a set time in which to go to," Tock explained.

"Follow us," Tick added.

April shrugged; she was hesitant to trust them but really had no other choice in the matter. They opened the door for her and then showed her to the back of the room where many of the medallions hung. Tick selected one and started to tinker with it, setting a time. He then passed it to Tock who passed it to April, "Put it on and then fly through that portal…it should take you to where you need to be."

April nodded and put the medallion around her neck. She floated over to the portal and was about to go through when she looked over her shoulder, "What time did you set it for? Why are you helping me?"

Tock and Tick were silent for a moment then Tock smiled, "Tick should have set it for a few years back…we're helping because…well that's really not important."

"Yeah, you should go, time is of the essence."

April nodded and flew through the portal. As soon as she was gone Tock turned to Tick, "Are you sure…I feel bad not telling her that we're the reason her dad's trapped."

Tick nodded, "Yeah…very sure…she would have totally kicked our ass if she had known WE let Dan Phantom escape."

Tock gulped then shrugged, "As long as you set the time right we're okay." His comment was met with silence and a nervous laugh. Tock frowned, "Please tell me you set the time for fourteen years in the past."

"I…I think I did…or I might have misunderstood your directions and set it for when her DAD was fourteen."

Tock groaned, "Great…now we really WILL get our asses kicked when she gets back."

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Author's Note: Enjoy this chapter? It's probably the longest chapter I've ever written…but I wanted all the future stuff to happen in chapter one so I wouldn't have to switch back and fourth. I'm not sure how long this fic will be chapter wise…but I'm going to stretch it for all its worth. Now then…what did everyone think of my version of the Danny Phantom character's future? What about April, Carrie, and Conner? Did everyone get the joke about the high school: Shyamalan…as in M. Night Shyamalan the "horror" movie director? **REVIEW** AND LET ME KNOW…then check out my other works…I would really appreciate it!


	3. Ch 2: Perfect Timing

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom (Butch Hartman does), the song "I Would Walk 500 Miles" (originally by The Proclaimers but the version I like is sung by Less Than Jake), The Time Warp (from The Rocky Horror Picture Show), or Poke-balls (Pokemon TV Show). I do own April, Tick, and Tock…and possibly anything else you don't recognize!

* * *

((Fenton Household, Present Day))

Danny Fenton squirted the shampoo into his hand and began to lather it into his jet black hair. The steam rose around him, caused by the hot water pouring out from his shower head. Nothing felt better than taking a hot shower, uninterrupted in the morning before a stressful day of school. It seemed to Danny as if all his cares were being washed down the drain with the dirt and grime. He felt so happy that he could just sing…so he did…rather loudly and off key, "BUT I WOULD WALK 500 MILES AND I WOULD WALK 500 MORE! TO BE THE MAN WHO WALKED 1,000 MILES TO FALL DOWN AT YOUR DOOR!"

"DANNY YOU SOUND LIKE YOU'RE DYING! SHUT UP!" Jazz shouted from downstairs.

Danny rinsed the soap out of his hair, continuing to hum the song. He finished washing his hair and turned the water off, just as he did a strange green portal opened in the ceiling of the bathroom, a figure fell out on the other side of the shower curtain, and Danny's ghost sense went off (all of this basically occurred simultaneously). 'Great now I can't even take a shower with out some kind of ghost problem,' he thought to himself. Danny reached for a white towel, wrapped it around his waist, and pulled the curtain open and coming face to face with a ghostly girl about his own height with long white locks, except for her front strands which were black. Her purple glowing eyes widened at Danny's nude form and in the same instant both let out an ear splitting scream. The ghost girl immediately went transparent and flew up and out of the bathroom and Danny stumbled back in shock and feel down in the shower.

"OW!" he cried, rubbing the back of his head in agony.

Jazz barged into the bathroom, "DANNY! I TOLD YOU TO STOP SINGING!" she shouted and slammed the door shut quickly. It opened again and she threw his clothes at him, "Now get dressed or we'll be late for school," Jazz said and slammed the door again.

Danny sighed as he pulled his boxers from his head, "Well I can tell today's going to be fun."

((Cue Danny Phantom Theme Song))

* * *

((Casper High School))

Sam slammed her locker shut as she sung The Time Warp from The Rocky Horror Picture Show under her breath as it was playing on her I-Pod. She turned to head to her homeroom class when she spied Danny and Tucker walking through the hallway. She ran up to them, pulling the headphones off, "Hey guys what's up?"

Tucker groaned as the familiar tune drifted through Sam's headphones, "Please tell me that's not The Time Warp."

Sam scowled, "Yeah. Got a problem with it?"

"You know Tucker hates The Rocky Horror Picture Show after you took him that one year and made him dress up," Danny said with a smirk.

"I thought we agreed never to bring that up again," Tucker muttered, shuddering at the thought of the French's maid outfit he'd been forced into wearing. "Besides…at least I wasn't flashing some girls this morning…_Danny_."

Danny blushed, "I did no such thing…she dropped in on me."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "What are you two talking about?"

"A ghost girl appeared in my bathroom this morning after I had finished showering…she disappeared pretty quickly though so I don't know what she wanted."

"Isn't it obvious…she's a Peeping Tom from beyond the grave," Tucker said in a faux-spooky voice.

"Wouldn't it be called a 'Peeping Tawnya' if it was a girl," Sam asked.

"Whatever Sam…I just hope it doesn't happen again…I thought I was safe in the bathroom but now this happens! I can't even go to the bathroom without some ghost popping up," Danny exclaimed.

A bell sounded in the halls and the trio headed for their homeroom.

((Across the Street from Casper High))

April stood across the street from the high school in her human form. Her hands were thrust in her pockets and a scowl was on her face, 'When I meet those two dimwitted ghosts again I'm going to give them such a pounding,' she thought. The "dimwitted ghosts" she was referring to were Tick and Tock; they had sent her back in time and had landed her in the middle of some guy's bathroom. 'Luckily I was still in my ghost form and was able to make a quick escape…and luckily he was in a towel so he blocked any…unmentionables,' she thought to herself with a shudder.

April glanced at her watch; it was a little after nine o'clock so she was sure her father would be at school. She had yet to find a newspaper or anything to tell her exactly what the date was…though Tick and Tock had seemed to know why she was there, she was sure they had only sent her a few years back and that Danny was teaching at Casper High, "Now all I have to do is find him, explain who I am, and then take him with me to the future," she muttered, looking down at the time medallion around her neck. She took the medallion and tucked it into her shirt so that no one would see it.

April took a deep breath and crossed the street, "Time for school."

((Casper High School))

The bell signaling the end of first period rang and classes emptied out in a hurry. Sam, Tucker, and Danny walked slowly down the hall to their next class, chatting and talking as friends do. Approaching from around the corner was none other than April, in the midst of so many students she blended in easily. Danny and April approached the intersection where their two halls met when suddenly their ghost senses went off.

Danny and April took off at a run, spun around the corner, and ran smack into each other. April and Danny both fell flat on their butts and the students around them burst into laughter, "Smooth move Fentonio," Dash mocked from where he stood by his locker.

Danny and April both groaned at the nickname and from the pain of running into each other. April recovered first and stood up, brushing her trench coat off (AN: I might have left this out but the trench coat in her human form is plain while when she transforms it gets the wings stitched on it), "Watch where you're going," she muttered.

Sam and Tucker helped Danny up, "I could say the same to you," Danny retorted as he picked up his scattered books.

April's head snapped up and she opened her mouth to retort but the words caught in her throat. 'No…please don't tell me…but I'd recognize him anywhere…mom goes through her old yearbooks and photo albums so often…It's dad,' she thought in a panic. 'Great they sent me all the way back to see my dad at fourteen…how the hell can he help…I wonder if he's even FOUGHT Dan Phantom yet!'

Danny blinked as the girl gawked at him; there was something familiar about her…though he couldn't place it. He shivered and his ghost sense went off again, 'Where is that coming from,' he thought, glancing around. "Look I'm sorry…uhm whoever you are…but I have to get to class."

April sighed as she watched the young boy that would become her father walked off, "This is just TOO weird," she muttered.

"If anything's weird it's your hair, skunk," Dash laughed as he walked past her. She growled, she hated people making fun of her hair. April reached out and grabbed onto Dash's letter man jacket, "Hey, what gives!" he protested.

"Don't make fun of my hair," she whispered menacingly. She pulled her free hand back and punched him in the face. Dash dropped to the ground as the hallways became silent, all the students now staring at what the "new girl" had just done.

April just tossed her hair, shoved her fists into her pockets, and stormed off through the crowd as Dash sniveled on the floor like a little baby. 'Bastard,' she thought.

((Rooftop of Casper High))

April sat on the ledge of the school, staring down at everyone eating lunch outside. She sighed, 'I can't go back empty handed…I'm here so I should just make the best of it…maybe he can fight,' she thought, trying to be optimistic like her friend Carrie. She lowered her head, 'Who am I kidding…he's as old as I am. There's no way he can fight Dan Phantom.'

As she mused over her options a blue wisp of air escaped her mouth and she sat up straight, "Now what?"

((Casper High Grounds))

Danny set his sandwich down, "Now what," he muttered.

Sam gave him a curious look, "What?"

"I sense a ghost."

Suddenly a net came flying through the air and captured Danny, pinning him against a nearby tree. The students, who had been innocently enjoying their meals, shrieked in fear as Skulker materialized before them. Skulker, ignoring the fleeing masses, turned to Danny who was struggling with the nets, "Don't even try it ghost child…that net is made to hold the likes of you."

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker shouted in unison.

Danny glared at the hunter, Skulker had him trapped in more ways than one. For starters not everyone had cleared the lunch yard yet so he couldn't even transform without exposing himself. Secondly, according to Skulker's statement at least, even if he did transform he wouldn't be able to phase through the nets. 'Too bad Valerie's not here today…for once I could use her help,' Danny thought to himself.

Skulker pulled out a device from his utility belt and it expanded into something that resembled a poke-ball "I've had some free time lately and was finally able to make a device similar to that blasted thermos of yours…I call it a Spect-o-ball"

"HEY TIN MAN!" a voice shouted from above them.

Skulker spun around to find a girl with long white hair with two black streaks in the front glaring at him with purple eyes. She was floating above him and her hands were placed haughtily on her hips, revealing the black 'S' on her white shirt that was slightly covered by her trench coat. Danny's eyes widened, 'That's the ghost from the bathroom this morning,' he thought.

"Who are you," Skulker asked in a bored tone.

The girl clenched her gloved fist, "Your worst nightmare if you don't let the boy go Skulker!"

"Sorry…I'm not one to release my prey," he said, bringing his hand up and aiming it at the girl.

The girl shrugged, "We settle this the hard way then," she said, pushing a lock of her hair behind her pointed ears. Her eyes became fierce as she sped toward Skulker. She slammed a white boot into Skulker's temple and he was slammed into another tree.

The girl spun to Tucker and Sam, "Would one of you happen to have the Fenton Thermos?"

Before Sam or Tucker could respond Skulker was up and slammed a fist into the back of the defenseless girl's head and she collided into the ground with a thud. From her position on the ground she sweeper kicked Skulker, sending him onto his back. She then flipped back up, Clockwork's medallion falling out from her shirt and hanging around her neck out in the open now, she hardly noticed it though as she turned to check on Skulker. Skulker was up on his feet in an instant and grabbed at the girl's wrist. She struggled in his grasp, for some reason she couldn't phase out of his fists, Skulker brought her close to his face and peered deeply into her eyes, "You're interfering with my prey wench," he growled. He sniffed and raised an eyebrow, "You smell strangely like the ghost child over there…could you be a…"

He was cut off because at that moment the girl had given up struggling and had swung her legs upward, kicking him in the jaw. Skulker dropped her and she hovered off the ground. Not waiting for him to recover the girl ghost charged up a purple energy blast in the palms of her fist, "Eat ectoplasm blasts lame brain!"

Meanwhile Sam and Tucker were helping get the nets off of Danny, it was proving rather difficult as they were wrapped tightly around him and were very sticky. Sam pulled her hand back and shook the green goop off of her hand, "You owe us big for this Danny…whatever is on this net is disgusting."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Just hurry up…that girl might need help."

"Who is she," Tucker asked as he pulled away more of the netting.

"I think she's the same ghost who was in my bathroom this morning…though why she's fighting Skulker I have no idea."

Sam pulled away the last of the netting, "Alright Danny you're good to go…and look, the coast is clear now," she said, noticing that the school yard was empty.

Danny raised his hands above his head, "Then I'm GOING GHOST!" In a flash of white light Danny Fenton's outfit changed into the familiar black and white jumpsuit with the letter 'D' blazing on the front. His hair changed from black to white and his eyes from blue to green. He smiled as the transformation finished and turned to Tucker, "Hey Tuck…think the PDA trick will still work?"

Tucker pulled out his PDA with a coy smile, "Only one way to find out."

Skulker, busy with his own fight, hardly noticed that his prey was actually free. Instead he was in a hand to hand grappling battle with the strange girl ghost who had interrupted his hunt. He tried to push her back but she stood her ground and smirked at him, "Well I'm getting a bit tired of playing games Skulky…let's finish this."

His eyes widened, "Games? You think this is a game child!" He activated the two blasters located on his wrists and was about to fire when the girl suddenly let go, causing Skulker to fall forward, off balance.

The girl appeared behind him and grabbed one of the strange "poke-ball" devices known as a Spect-o-ball from his belt. She pushed a button and it expanded in her hand, "Let's see if I can catch 'em all," she paused, "God I can't believe I just said that." She hurled the ball at Skulker, assuming it worked the same as a poke-ball. It bounced off the large bounty hunter ghost's head and popped open. Skulker scowled as he was sucked into his own device. The Spect-o-ball sealed and flew back into her hand. She tossed it up and down a few times, "Well…that sure as heck was fun."

"Uhm…excuse me," a voice said behind her.

April turned around and found Danny, in ghost mode, hovering slightly above his two friends who stood beside him. She sighed, "What?"

"Who are you? How did you know Skulker? Why did you save me? Why were you in my bathroom? What are you doing here?"

April blinked, "Whoa, whoa, whoa…back up…bathroom…that was YOUR bathroom!" April exclaimed. When Danny nodded April paled, then turned beat red, then pale again, "AHH HELL NO! I DID NOT…AHH GOD! This isn't happening…why…why…WHY!"

Danny, Sam, and Tucker stared at her unsure of what to do. "She must not have liked what she saw," Tucker finally said with a laugh.

"Tucker!" Danny exclaimed, his own cheeks turning red.

April took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down, "Sorry…sorry…I'm okay."

The trio stared at her, 'Whoever she is…she sure is weird,' Sam thought, 'yet she looks familiar…though I don't know why.' "So who are you," Sam asked.

The girl ran a hand through her hair, "You can call me April…April Spirit. I'm…well this really isn't the best place to discuss where I'm from. The point is," at this point April took a deep breath, "the point is I need your help Danny."

"Wait…how do you know my name," Danny asked in surprise.

"There are lots of things I know about you…and your friends."

"But…hey that's one of Clockwork's medallions," Danny exclaimed, pointing at April's chest.

April looked down and cursed, 'It must have come from out of my shirt while I was fighting Skulker,' she thought.

"Do you work for Clockwork?"

April shook her head, "No…I…I'm from the future." April landed on the ground, tired of hovering and seeing no point in remaining in her ghost form. She closed her eyes and two circles of white enveloped her. When they cleared the girl Danny had crashed into in the hall stood before them, her white hair with two black strands had now changed to black hair with two white strands and her eyes had gone from purple to one being blue and the other being green.

"You…you're a half ghost?"

She shoved her fists into her pockets, ignoring the question, "I've come back to get you're help…the future's changed since you've last been there…for the better…but something's happened that might make it revert back to what you last saw."

Danny's eyes widened, "What…what are you saying?"

April's eyes narrowed, "I'm saying, Danny Fenton, that your worst enemy has returned…Dan Phantom…is back."

Danny dropped to the ground, reverting back to his human form in shock, and Tucker and Sam gasped in horror. It couldn't be possible…could it?

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

AN: Climatic ending, no? Was it humorous enough for you all? I tried my hardest to capture everyone's character…I hope it worked out okay. I'd like to apologize for any inconsistencies that might have popped up with the whole Clockwork's medallions thing…time travel is hard and how the medallions worked wasn't really covered. True if she takes off the medallion she'll be sent back…but as I told a reviewer of this it had been awhile since I saw the blasted movie/special. So forgive me please. I'm just glad everyone is enjoying my little fic. Send more reviews, I love getting them, and you guys are what inspire me to keep this stuff up. This has become my favorite fic next to my joint fic with Crimson Ninja (_Han Rei_) so I'm glad you guys like it too…well see ya' next chapter…or in one of my other fics…CIAO!


	4. Ch 3: Time Lapse

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom (Butch Hartman)

AN: Just so you know…this chapter is still set in the present day…unless there's a flash-forward or something and that will be noted!

* * *

((Casper High School))

Danny stared at the blank piece of paper that was supposed to be his essay on how Roman emperors maintained control over such a vast empire. He had about fifteen minutes left of the class but his mind wasn't on the past…it was on the present and his future. He kept thinking back to his lunch and the girl who had appeared out of no where, kicked Skulker's butt, then told him that his greatest enemy had escaped and was loose in the future.

He sighed as he doodled absentmindedly on the black paper, 'Not only is my future screwed but now I'm going to fail this stupid test.' He glanced at the clock and saw that only a minute had passed. He took a deep breath and looked at the blank paper again, he scratched out an answer as quickly as he could, and in about ten minutes had a page and a half written about the roman emperors…or what he could remember about them. He put his pencil down, at least now he wouldn't completely fail.

With that done he went back to zoning out. Danny went over their agreement in his head. The girl, April Spirit, was the name she had given them and he bet anything that it wasn't her real name. April had told him, in front of Sam and Tucker, that she needed his help. When he had asked her why his future self didn't help she had hesitated then answered by saying that Dan Phantom had already taken Danny out. Danny had freaked of course, assuming she meant died. However upon reassurance he found he was still alive…just trapped in his own thermos. He had pressed for more information but the school bell had rung at that time and April had told him to go back to class and meet her at the mall later.

Suddenly the bell rang and Danny sprung from his seat, he tossed his test at the teacher, and made a mad dash for his locker. He wanted some answers.

((Cue Danny Phantom Theme Song))

* * *

((Food Court, Amity Park Mall))

April sat at a table in the middle of the food court, a chocolate milk shake in her hand, waiting on her fa—Danny. April shook her head, she had to stop thinking of this Danny as her father, her life was screwed up enough with her powers she did not need a teenage father complex.

She glanced at her watch; it was funny how important time had become to her. The watch read just five minutes after four o'clock. They would be here any minute now. She ran over her story in her head, debating whether to tell Danny that she was his daughter or not, 'Of course…he isn't THAT stupid…I mean how many half ghost people exist…though he could think I obtained these powers in an accident like he did,' she sighed, 'Tell him…don't tell him…he might freak him out if I tell him…it could alter the future…I could create a paradox…I could…AUGH! My brain hurts…its official…I HATE time travel,' she thought, sipping her chocolate shake gloomily.

"Hey," a voice said from behind her. April turned to find Danny standing there with Sam and Tucker. They took a seat around her and fell silent, it became obvious that they were waiting for her to start with the explanation but then Danny cut in, "I forgot to ask…but before I agree to save this future...Sam and Tucker…they're still alive right."

April nearly spit out her chocolate milk, "Of course! Mo—Sam's doing great and Tucker is expecting his new ki—killer raise any time now," April lied. She wasn't sure if saying Tucker was expecting a kid soon was a good idea…especially since she had barely told them anything else about the future.

Sam and Tucker breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good news…I'm going to assume the rest of the future is pretty happy," Sam said.

April nodded, "Up until just recently when Dan Phantom took Da—nny."

"How did he escape Clockwork though…I would have imagined that he would have Dan Phantom on major lockdown," Tucker asked, leaning back in his chair.

"That's one thing I don't know. He just showed up in the middle of my soccer game and scared the hell out of Danny. We fought of course, Danny and me, Valerie would have helped but she's pregnant at the moment."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker's jaws dropped, "DO WHAT!"

April groaned, 'Dammit…can't I keep my big mouth shut,' she thought. "Valerie would usually help me and Danny fight ghosts but she's expecting now…you have to remember this is twenty something years in the future…you guys are grownup and having kids IS normal."

Danny paled, 'I wonder if I have kids…or if I'm even married?' As this thought occurred to him another thought came to him and he had to voice this aloud, "Wait…you're our age…how and why do you know about me…even if it is the future…don't tell me EVERYONE finds out my secret."

Sam jumped in at that, "More importantly how do you even HAVE ghost powers?"

"Well…uhm…I…that's none of your business. Look, don't you realize that if I reveal too much information I could create a paradox or some crap like that! I may fight ghosts but I don NOT want to have to screw around with twisted timelines and becoming my own grandmother…however the hell that works!" April snapped. Danny, Tucker, and Sam just stared at her and April sighed, "Sorry…I will tell you this though, since then you'll know who it's okay to talk about ghosts around when you come with me. Valerie knows…she finds out in a couple more years…I think while you're in college. She's angry at first but she eventually accepts you and even helps you out of a couple of jams. Jazz knows…but since you already fought Dan Phantom you know that already. Jazz's husband knows, too."

"Wait…Jazz is married?"

April rolled her eyes skyward, "Duh, his name is Joseph and he's a really great guy. I won't go into details about how he found out…it was really only recently though and there was no other choice. Other than them your secret is safe…well except for my friend Carrie…but she only knows because she knows about me."

"Does…uhm…does Jazz have kids?"

April glared at Danny and he shut his mouth. April stared him down for a bit and Danny shivered, 'She may have two different colored eyes but that glare is defiantly Sam's,' he thought. 'Could she be Sam's kid…but that still doesn't explain her powers…and who would Sam marry?'

April stood up and stretched, "Look…I've spilled enough beans…are you going to come back to the future with me or not? You've beaten Dan before; I could really use your help to at least springing the future you so he can help."

Danny looked to Sam and Tucker. Both shrugged, "Am I going alone?"

"Yeah…its bad enough I have to take you, if I take everyone on a joy ride to the future I could really risk screwing up the time line. Sorry Sam and Tucker but he's taking this journey by himself," she said matter-of-factly.

Sam and Tucker frowned but Danny put a hand on Sam's shoulder, "Don't worry guys…I'll come back. Luckily it's the weekend," he turned to April, "I'll come with you…this future looks like one worth keeping and I can't help but feel its my fault Dan Phantom exists in the first place."

"That's cause technically dude…it is," Tucker interrupted. Sam smacked him on the back of the head and Tucker winced.

Danny frowned but nodded, "Yeah I sometimes forget he's the evil future…uhm…non existent future of me."

April grabbed Danny's hand, "Come on…we're leaving."

"Right now!"

April gave him a look and Danny laughed awkwardly, "Alright, alright…guys cover for me with my parents okay? You can tell Jazz though…she can help cover if I'm gone past this weekend."

Sam ran over and gave Danny a hug, "Be careful okay. I don't want a repeat of your last traipse through the future."

Danny's cheeks turned red, "No…no problem Sam."

Tucker and April rolled their eyes. April pulled Danny away, "Come on…we have people to save." April led Danny to the back alley of the mall and, still holding his hand, took the medallion off. Then the two disappeared.

* * *

((Meanwhile, In the Future))

Jazz pushed a strand of her short, orange hair behind her ear and turned to see the group gathered at Sam's kitchen table. The "group" consisted of Sam, Tucker, Joseph, and Valerie. Sam looked worriedly out the window while Valerie put a hand on the worried woman's back, "Don't worry Sam…April will make it back with help."

"I just hope she didn't run into any trouble with Clockwork," Tucker muttered with a laugh.

Joseph elbowed him, "That's not going to help Tucker."

Jazz set a tray of coffee mugs down, steam rising from them, "Don't worry…April's resourceful…she'll find a way around Clockwork."

"How can you be so optimistic Jazz? It isn't April I'm even worried about…I'm worried about Dan Phantom! Last time he weaseled his way in by tricking me and Tucker then sprung his trap…I know he's not stupid enough to come at us directly but I don't know how he'll attack."

The others fell silent. Tucker and Jazz knew Sam was right, he had been about as manipulative as Vlad…maybe more so. Of course that would make sense since Danny had explained to them a long time ago that Dan Phantom was basically Danny's ghost side combined with Vlad's.

"It'd be different if it was simply an evil Danny…but Dan Phantom is more than that…he's part Vlad too," Jazz said with a sigh.

"Maybe that it though. Why don't we just find Vlad and see if he'll help us defeat Dan Phantom."

The others exchanged glances and Joseph frowned, "Why do I get the feeling you guys aren't telling me something?" Joseph had only found out about his brother-in-law's powers a few years ago so there were still a bunch of stories he hadn't heard about Danny's exploits over the years.

When no one answered Jazz took a deep breath, "Vlad disappeared," she began, "it was shortly after Danny graduated college. Vlad approached Danny for a final battle…"

* * *

_((Flashback to 15 years ago))_

Twenty-two year old Danny stood between Sam and Tucker, arm on Sam's waist, and his other over Tucker's shoulder, and on Tucker's other side was Valerie. All four were dressed in black, college graduation robes. They smiled broadly and there was a flash. The woman standing across from them smiled and brought the camera down, it was Jazz; her hair was extremely short now, sporting a pixie cut, "Congrats you guys…you've finally graduated!"

Danny smirked, "Yeah and before you…Miss I want a doctorate or else."

Jazz rolled her eyes and tossed Tucker the camera, "Here Tucker…you'll need that for the wedding next week."

Valerie laughed and cast a glance at Danny, "I can't believe it…it took you two long enough!" Valerie and Tucker had gotten married in their junior year of college. Now it was Danny and Sam's turn.

Sam shrugged, "Danny's shy…you know that…at least he didn't propose the way Tucker did." Tucker had popped the question by hacking into the campus computer lab and made all the computers simultaneously display the words: "Will You Marry Me Val?" and the words were shouted through the speakers. Tucker had almost gotten kicked out of the school until he had insisted it was part of his tech class.

"Where are mom and dad or Joseph and Lily for that matter?" Danny asked. Lily (for those that don't remember) was Jazz's first born daughter. She was now a year old and had attended her uncle's graduation with Jazz and her husband.

"Lily was getting fussy so they're waiting for us in the Fenton RV. I better head back, I'll meet you guys later…you're still meeting us right Sam?"

Sam nodded and Jazz ran off. Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Danny turned back to watch as the ceremony was cleaned up and sat down to reflect. They had come so far since their days at Casper High. Danny was deep in thought when Sam tugged his robe, "Danny…look."

Danny looked up and his blue eyes narrowed, there, standing on the field, looking smug, was his pain in the ass nemesis, Vlad Masters…aka Vlad Plasmius. Danny stood up, his hands automatically balling into fists. Sam looked up at her fiancée worriedly, "Danny," she whispered in a worried voice.

Valerie stood up as well, even though she had only recently come to terms with Danny Fenton being half ghost and the fact that the man before her had tricked her all these years, she was not going to back down. She stepped forward but Danny held up his hand, "Sorry Val…I know he caused you some pain too…but let me handle this."

Valerie glared at him but Tucker grabbed her wrist, "Go on Danny."

Danny hurried over to Vlad. Vlad watched him come; Danny was surprised that Vlad had changed little over the years. His grey-white hair was still tied in a ponytail and he still wore that crisp, black suit. Danny stopped within three feet of Vlad and Vlad smiled, "Well my boy, you certainly have grown since the last time I saw you."

Danny kept himself in check, 'I will not snap.' He forced a smile, "Yeah…what's it been…six months since you last tried anything? Thinking it's about time to retire old man?"

Vlad laughed, "Come little badger…I have something I wish to speak with you about."

Sam, Tucker, and Valerie watched from where they stood as Vlad led Danny away. Sam went to run after them but Tucker and Valerie stopped her, "This is between Vlad and Danny…he'll be fine Sam."

Sam frowned, "I hope you're right."

Once Vlad and Danny were alone Danny pulled away from Vlad and spun on him, "I'm grown now Vlad…give it up! I'm NOT going to follow in your shoes…I've already seen a future where that happens! My mom ISN'T going to fall in long with you either! Why do you have to continue to torment me and my family?"

Vlad seemed slightly taken a back by this outburst of Danny's but then smiled, "My dear boy that's why I'm here today. This is the last time you'll ever see me…I want to test how far you've come from that gangly little teenager I used to dupe. I want to see if you're really man enough for your powers."

"What are you talking about Vlad?"

"If you can beat me today Daniel…I won't bother you. Every time we've fought you've barely escaped…I've given you six months to improve yourself, now I want to make sure that you can truly handle the coming years."

Danny was silent for a few minutes then closed his eyes in resignation, "I'm not going to fight you just because you command it." Danny turned his back on Vlad and started to walk away when he was blasted in the back. Danny pitched forward but caught himself and spun around, Vlad was now in his ghost form, hovering off of the ground. Danny glared at him, his eyes glowing green in anger, "Fine!"

Danny clenched his fists as the familiar rings of light enveloped him. He now stood before Vlad in his ghost form. The black and white hazard suit was worn under a leather jacket with a 'D' embroidered on the front and back. The jacket he had added only recently and felt it was a nice touch to separate him from his awkward high school days…plus who doesn't like leather jackets?

Vlad wasted no time. He blasted Danny relentlessly and Danny managed to dodge every one. Danny then jumped into the air and created a large ball of energy of his own, about the size of a massive beach ball, he held it between his two hands then hurled it at Vlad. Vlad brought his hand up and created a barrier to stop it and the energy smashed against it harmlessly, though Danny noted it did push him back a bit.

Taking this as a distraction Danny went invisible and came at Vlad from behind. Vlad never saw it coming, literally and figuratively, as Danny blasted him from the back. Vlad went flying forward then spun around, his red eyes narrowed in fury. Then he smirked and suddenly Danny was surrounded by Vlad copies. The Vlad clones grabbed Danny's arms and legs and held him for the original Vlad. Vlad flew over to Danny and began to pummel him with his bare fists. Danny howled in agony and the howls turned into his 'ghostly wail,' the sonic waves causing the copy Vlads to disappear and the other Vlad to clutch his ears in agony.

Danny recovered and flew at Vlad, punching him now. He then pulled his leg back and kicked Vlad square in the stomach. Vlad doubled over in pain. Danny hovered over him, "Had enough Vlad?"

Vlad stood up, shakily at first, and then he regained his composure, "Not by a long shot my boy." Vlad held up his hands and they suddenly morphed into claws, glowing with ecto-energy, "Let's try this again."

Vlad disappeared in a flash and Danny spun around, not know where he was going to attack. Vlad dove down from the sky and raked Danny's back with the claws. Danny spun around, attempting to punch Vlad, but he was gone again. Danny closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain. Vlad appeared again, this time from his left, he reached out for Danny but was knocked down. Danny's eyes snapped open and he found himself staring at…himself.

Danny smirked, multiplying ones' self sure came in handy…he was glad he had learned it a few years ago. He had created the clone while his eyes were closed and the clone had gone into invisibility mode so as to surprise Vlad, looks like it had worked.

Vlad shook out his hand and glared at the two Dannys, "Hmm…impressive…although these are all old tricks Danny…don't you have anything new?"

Vlad stared Danny down and his eyes seemed to glow brighter. Suddenly from the ground shot at least fifty different ghosts. The ghost looked rather generic and Danny knew (now, anyways) that if they didn't take the form they once had in life then they were pretty weak. Still, this worried Danny, since when could Vlad summon ghosts…at will.

The older halfa smiled, "Like it Danny…controlling others is my specialty…it was only a matter of time before I could control ghosts at my will as well."

Danny recalled a time many years ago when he had been chased through the woods by ghost animals ((i.e. The Maternal Instincts episode))…had that been the beginning stages of this power of Vlad's? "Now then…get him."

'I thought he said this was between me and him," Danny thought as he flew over one of the rabid ghost that had flown at him. Danny knew there was only one way to take them all out at once; he took a deep breath and 'wailed' on them. The ghosts vanished in a puff of smoke and Danny turned his eyes on Vlad. He powered up his ecto-blasts and started hurling them at his foe. Vlad brought up shield after shield, deflecting the blasts. Danny pushed closer and closer and when he was close enough Danny brought his hands together over his head. The green energy on his hands warped and morphed until it had changed into an elongated broad sword. Danny swung it down at Vlad and a stunned Vlad went intangible and the sword went through him.

Vlad pushed himself away from Danny, eyes wide, "Since when could you do that?"

"Like it? It's my own personal Fenton Anti-Creep Stick…sword…thing."

"You…nearly killed me!" Vlad protested. Vlad then smirked, "Fine boy…if you want to get serious. Vlad flew at him again, full speed, his whole body seemed to blaze with energy. Danny's eyes widened in shock at the kamikaze technique, he brought his sword up in defense but Vlad didn't back down and went to claw at Danny again…instead the sword sliced straight through Vlad's hand, cutting it off.

Silence fell over them.

Danny looked down at the hand, eyes wide. Vlad looked at the stump where his hand had been. The sword disappeared, "V-Vlad?"

The man picked up the hand then disappeared. The silence after that unnerved Danny more than if the man had cried out in agony or anger or even laughed. Danny was aghast at what he had done and shifted back to his human form. Sure Vlad had been ready to kill him…but Danny didn't think Vlad would be crazy enough to pull off a kamikaze attack, now he had a lot to think about.

* * *

((Back to the Future/Present/Whatever))

"So Danny defeated Vlad…but at a cost. Danny's never used his Ghost Sword technique again and Vlad hasn't been seen in ghost form or human form by the public eye since then," Jazz concluded.

Joseph whistled, "No wonder Danny doesn't like to talk about Vlad."

A clock chimed somewhere in the house and Sam looked up at the clock displayed on her stove, "It's nearly nine o'clock…April's been gone since yesterday…I really hope she's okay."

As if to answer her question there was a bright flash of green light in the adjacent room and then a crash. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Joseph, and Valerie all ran into the living room to find April sitting on top of a boy about her own age. The crash had resulted from them landing on top of the table. April was fine but the boy must have conked his head as he was unconscious. April stood up, dusting her trench coat off, and smiled at her mom, "Hey mom…I'm home."

Once April was off the boy, Sam and the others were able to get a good look at him. They gasped; it was Danny alright, only instead of the twenty-something year old they had expected April to bring back this Danny was only fourteen. Sam glared down at her daughter and April shuddered, 'I'm in so much trouble.'

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

AN: So, what'd you guys think? Interesting enough? Good? Bad? Alright enough questions…next chapter is going to be fun because of course Danny's going to wake up. We might even see what Dan is planning…maybe even making his move. And what of Vlad you ask? I'm not even sure he'll show up…and if he doesn't that flashback was to explain why…but if he does show up…well he'll certainly be a change man…but don't worry he's not dead…not by a long shot. Review you guys and tune in next time!


	5. Ch 4: Future Tense

AN: This will remain in the future unless otherwise noted. Enjoy the fic and be sure to review.

**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, The Metamorphosis to Franz Kafka, Back to the Future belongs to Universal Studios; I "own" Jane and April.

* * *

High in the tall reaches of the Rocky Mountains a man lay in hiding, a quiet hermit of the mountains who hadn't left the mansion in well over ten years. His hair was extremely long and white, falling all the way to the middle of his back. He wore a black business suit out of habit but the suit was old and worn. He was a tall man, standing at about six foot even and very slender.

The man sat in a plush, velvet red chair, in the middle of his extremely large mansion, his back to the large door behind him and he was facing the roaring fire place. At the moment he was absorbed in a book (The Metamorphosis by Franz Kafka) and didn't notice the small, blue spirit float into his room. That is until a red wisp of air escaped his mouth, the man looked up, "Yes, Jane?"

The small ghost was a little girl with blue skin and blonde hair. She was dressed in a maid's outfit and had her hair pulled into pigtails. She bowed to the man, "Master Vlad…there is a visitor here for you sir," she said in a charming British accent.

Vlad waved his hooked hand in the air as he replied, "Send whoever it is away." After his fight with Danny Fenton all those years ago, when he had lost his hand, Vlad Masters had retreated into a life of solitude in the mountains. He hadn't used his ghost powers in all that time and had not had contact with anyone Ghost Zone or otherwise either…except for his servant Jane.

The girl glanced to the side then back to the chair where Vlad sat, "But, sir…he says it's urgent."

Vlad sighed, shutting his book, "Fine, fine." He sensed Jane leave and he stood up, his back creaking. His ghost sense went off again and he turned around, his eyes widening in mild shock, "And just who are you?"

The being Vlad was now facing was defiantly a ghost. He had blue skin and an ethereal white aura. His hair was pure white and he wore a strangely familiar suit that was black and white with a 'D' emblazed on it. A cape was draped from his shoulders and seemed to float by itself. The ghost smirked at Vlad, "Hello old chum…I figured this was where you'd be hiding…of course…since part of you _is_ me it wasn't too hard to figure out."

"Who are you? What on Earth are you talking about?"

"I…suppose the boy never mentioned me…I understand…I _am_ sort of a sore spot. The name is Dan Phantom…and I'm here…for a favor."

((Cue Danny Phantom Theme Song))

* * *

((Samantha Fenton's House))

Danny drifted lazily in his sleep. He didn't want to wake up for a long, long time. However he could hear voices near him, drifting in and out of clarity. 'Where am I,' he thought. He felt a sudden throb in the back of his head and groaned.

"Danny?" one of the voices asked.

"Sam? You wouldn't believe the dream I had. There was this weird girl with black and white hair and she was a halfa like me. She told me I had to go to the future to save myself from…my other self."

"Weird am I?" another voice chimed in.

Danny shot up and found that he had been laying on a black leather sofa. His eyes swiveled around the room to land on two people standing over him. One was the girl from his "dream" and the other was an older woman, he assumed to be her mother. The woman's purple eyes showed concern for Danny and he was taken a back by how familiar they looked, "Where…where am I?"

"Did the table give you amnesia…you're in the future dork," the "dream" girl said.

"April…what…what table?"

April sighed, "We 'landed' at my house and you banged your head on the table when I fell out of the time portal on top of you."

"You never were one for graceful entrances," the older woman muttered.

Danny looked to her now. She had short black hair pulled back into a messy bun. She wore a black knit sweater and a long purple skirt that fringed at the ankles. She smiled at Danny and he gasped as he recognized her, "S—Sam!"

"Yeah…it's me."

Danny ran a hand through his hair, eyes wide, as he stared at an imaginary spot on the couch, "How long have I been out?"

"We're in the future…people age…how many times must I say it," April cried out exasperatedly.

Sam ignored this and put a reassuring hand to Danny's shoulder, "Only a few hours…are you going to be okay?"

Danny looked up at her, "Y—yeah…last time I traveled to the future I wasn't so freaked cause I got roped into a battle so quickly. Speaking of which…where are Tucker and everyone else?"

"We weren't sure how you'd react, so Tucker and everyone else agreed to wait elsewhere. If you're ready to see them we can…we need to start discussing what to do about Dan anyway. Before he makes his move or finds out you're here," Sam said.

Danny nodded and stood up, following Sam and April out of the living room. Just as they were passing an in-table by the doorway that connected the living room with the rest of the house, Sam reached over and laid the picture on its face so that Danny couldn't see it.

He noticed this and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, 'What was that about,' Danny thought, 'Come to think of it…if April, as I first thought, _is_ Sam's daughter and she has ghost powers…could she be my…NAH, _not_ possible…maybe she was just in an accident like me.' But even as Danny thought this another thought accompanied it, a thought that freaked him out and made him strangely happy, "She…is my daughter."

Sam and April stopped, both turning with equally shocked expressions, "W—what?"

Danny glared at both April and Sam, "Why didn't you tell me!"

Sam tried to laugh it off, "What are you talking about? You're fourteen…how can you have a kid?"

"You know what I mean Sam."

Sam sighed, "Alright…Danny…this is April _Fenton_ she's mine and your daughter…in the future."

Danny nodded, crossing his arms, "There…now that you've admitted it…I don't mind doing this." Danny threw his arms in the air, screamed, and ran off.

April looked to her mother, "Uhm…mom…should you have told him that? I mean…what if you guys don't have me now that he knows…"

"Don't worry…Danny will get used to the idea…he just needed to let that out of his system. At fourteen Danny was still pining after Paulina," Sam shuddered, "but he comes around to his feelings eventually. Besides you travel to your future and find out _you_ have a kid and _then_ we'll talk." Sam pecked a kiss on April's forehead and walked towards the kitchen.

April sighed, she knew her mom was trying to comfort her but a part of April was hurt by Danny's reaction. 'Does he hate me,' she mentally asked herself. She didn't want to think he did…but his reaction didn't sit well with her. She turned to the stairs and headed up for her room, she had to think about this.

((Rooftop of Sam Fenton Household))

Danny had phased up to the roof, he found that after a stressful day that the wind blowing through his hair always calmed him. He stared out at the future around him. It wasn't as 'futuristic' as when he had seen Dan Phantom, there were no hover cars nor was everything chromed. Danny imagined it had something to do with the fact that since there was no evil version of him, that the advancement of technology didn't need to take place to protect humans from some crazed ghost lord.

The fourteen year old halfa sighed and his eyes drifted up to the sky, he didn't know how many more surprises like this he could handle.

"DANNY!"

"AHH," Danny shrieked in surprise, nearly falling off the roof. A strong hand grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back. Danny turned around to find himself in the company of a bald African-American man of average height. The man wore a dark green turtle neck with a red jacket over itand khaki pants. He smiled down at Danny, "Hey Danny…it's been awhile."

"Who are you?"

The man laughed, "It's me…Tucker."

"T—Tuck? You…you aren't wearing glasses and…you're bald."

Tucker laughed, rubbing the shiny chrome that was his head, "Yeah well…people change."

Danny sat back down on the edge of the roof and the older Tucker joined him, "What's troubling you?"

"This whole…future thing. It's just hard to get my head around…that's all," Danny muttered.

"I understand…but you should really give it a chance. You and Sam make…_will_ make a great couple…of course you're fourteen now right? I know it's weird to see all this…but hey, it could be worse…you could still have a future as an evil ghost trying to kill people."

"I guess you're right. It's just…a _kid_? Though I guess being fourteen I have no right to call her a kid at this point…God I'm so confused," Danny shouted to no one in particular.

"Try having twins."

"Wait…what?"

"Oh…I guess it was still a bit early to reveal that. Yeah, I married Valerie and we had twins…Carrie and Conner…they're about April's age…well…you're age I guess. Man you're right this is confusing," Tucker said with another laugh. "Look, don't worry about it; you're here to help yourself…future self. Then you can go back to your time and enjoy life knowing what a happy future it's going to be."

"What are you…some kind of Hallmark card writer?"

"Not that they _make_ cards for people who've traveled to the future to save their future selves but I did have a job there during college."

"Maybe you should start writing them."

Tucker stood up, "Look…just…try not to think about it so much. Roll with the punches and all that. April's a good kid…you two will get along just fine. After all…she _does_ take after her dad."

Danny stood up as well, "Tucker…that doesn't help."

"Oh…sorry…but just go talk to her okay…I think you running off probably freaked her out...or worried her to say the least."

The halfa sighed, "Yeah I guess you're right."

((April's Bedroom))

April delivered a swift kick to the punching bag that hung in her room. April's bedroom was different that most girl's bedrooms. Aside from the punching bag in one corner, there were posters of rock and punk bands all over her room. The walls were painted light purple with a blue border and her bedspread was black. The laptop in a far corner of the room was off and buried under piles of DVDs and comic books.

Sitting on her bed was her dear and close friend Carrie Foley. Carrie had her own laptop in her lap but wasn't paying attention to it; instead she was watching her friend beat the tar out of her punching bag. Carrie frowned; she knew April only did this when she was worried or upset. She was glad she had decided to come over after all. Her mother had called telling her April was back from her trip and Carrie had rushed over, Valerie might not let her fight ghost but she did keep her informed of April's doings.

"Calm down April…I'm sure you're dad didn't mean it."

April slammed a fist into the bag, "Don't you understand Carrie? He's not my dad _yet_. Call him Danny…then I don't feel as bad as I punch the crap out of this thing!"

Carrie sighed, "The point is…he's _our_ age…think how weird this must be."

April, in mid strike, paused, "I know…it's just…it hurts you know."

"I'm sure it does…but he agreed to help, right…it's not like he's going to leave. Besides you're still here which means he hasn't decided to NOT marry your mom…later in his life."

April stared at her friend, "What _are_ you talking about?"

"The whole time stream thing, if Danny were to change anything in his past…future…whatever…you might fade out of existence, disappearing completely because you would never be born."

April scratched her head, "Do what? You're saying I could…vanish?"

"Didn't you ever see _Back to the Future?_"

"Uhm…no…what's that?"

Carrie groaned, "I forgot you hate old movies…just…never mind."

There was a knock at the door and April went over to it, opening it up. In her doorway stood the young Danny Fenton, smiling happily at her, "What do you want," she asked.

"Can…can I come in," he asked. April stepped aside and Danny stepped into the room. It reminded him a lot of Sam's room, 'Well…I guess taste is inherited…well maybe I not…I don't _think_ I dress like my father,' Danny thought as he looked around. He opened his mouth to say something when he noticed a skinny African-American girl sitting cross-legged on the bed with micro braids and wearing a yellow tee-shirt and jean over-alls. "Who's this?"

April glanced over at Carrie, "That's Carrie…don't worry…she's knows about us."

'Carrie,' Danny thought, 'Carrie…oh yeah Tucker said his daughter's name was Carrie.'

Carrie smiled at Danny and stood up, "Nice to meet you…past Danny."

"Nice to meet you."

Carrie looked him right in the eye and then whispered in his ear, "If you're expecting to get gambling tips from me you can forget it…I saw all three _Back to the Future_ movies and I will _not_ tamper with the time line."

"Uhm…what?"

April sighed and shoved Carrie out of the room, "Will you knock it off…give us a minute."

"Alright…just don't do anything I wouldn't do," Carrie said with a wink.

"Uhm…ewww," Danny and April both said. They glanced at each other and April slammed the door shut.

Carrie chuckled to herself, 'Neither of them can take a joke…jeeze."

((Vlad's Rocky Mountain Mansion))

Vlad Masters, halfa villain extraordinaire, had just lost his title. Here he was, tied down in his chair by a substance he couldn't phase through, in his own lab. True, he hadn't been to the Ghost zone in forever but that didn't stop him from experimenting with stuff. The man who had bested him, a man by the name of Dan Phantom, was rummaging through numerous drawers, "I still don't understand…you were a future Daniel…yet you're me as well…how is that possible?"

"All will be explained once I find those blasted gloves," Dan Phantom muttered tossing a fishing rod over his shoulder.

Vlad struggled against the bonds, "When I get out of here!"

Dan Phantom scoffed, "Please…I am ten times stronger than you. It is only by chance that Danny beat me last time. Ah…here we are," he exclaimed as he pulled out a pair of very evil looking gloves. They looked similar to the Fenton ghost gauntlets but with deadly sharp points at the fingertips.

"Put those back," Vlad shouted, "You…you're going to rip out my ghost aren't you."

Dan Phantom looked down at the gloves as he put them on, "No…not yours. These are one of the few inventions that can harm a ghost…or a halfa. No dear Vlad I don't plan on ripping _your_ ghost out…but there is another halfa who could use a little less humanity," he muttered, wiggling the fingers and causing the light to flash off of the surface of the metal claws.

Vlad's eyes widened and Dan turned to him, "April and Danny are mine."

_To be continued…

* * *

_

AN: So…what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Want to make fanart for it? Just kidding…sort of. I had fun writing this chapter. Nice little cliff hanger there if I _do_ say so myself. I've been daydreaming a lot about this fic lately (mostly the major battle that will take place later) and even sketched some stuff…though when I'll get the time to scan those in I do not know. Maybe over Christmas…who knows? Anyways please review!


	6. Ch 5: Its Time

Author's Note: Just so you know…if the location is Jack and Maddie's house it will be called 'Fenton Works' while if its Danny, Sam, and April's house it will be called 'Fenton Household,' just to make things clear. Also I have some art I did of April Fenton/Spirit…if you want to check it out. I have a link to my deviant account on my profile so just go to the link there and it'll be hard to miss. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any related characters.

* * *

((April Fenton's Room))

A long silence, Carrie sat outside April's bedroom, her ear pressed against the door. After April had kicked her out she had decided to see what the two Fenton's would talk about. So far there had been very few noises coming from the bedroom and she was starting to get impatient. Then she heard a noise, a groan, "Awh man."

Carrie pressed closer to the door, 'What's going on in there,' she thought.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about it Danny, I'm an expert…you just haven't had much practice," Carrie heard April say.

"I'm not embarrassed!"

"Please…I learned by watching the best."

"I just don't understand…it's never been this hard for me."

Carrie's eyes widened, 'What the hell?'

She heard April sigh, "Look do you want my help…just move that over…"

"Hush! I know what I'm doing!"

"Obviously not…God can you hurry up!"

A pause, then, "There! Ha! YES!"

"That's more like it…but…I'm afraid I'll have to do this now."

"NO! Not there! NOO!"

Carrie was nearly making out with the door at this point, trying to see through every crack she could. She wanted to know what the heck was going on in that room, 'It's times like this I could really use those ghost powers,' Carrie thought.

"Show me what you got."

"It never got this hard with Sam."

Carrie snapped. Her twisted, perverted mind couldn't take it any more. Carrie slammed the door open, her eyes shielded in case they were doing anything she didn't want to see, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!"

"CHECKMATE!"

Carrie dropped her hands and stared at the scene before her. Danny and April were sitting on April's bed, a chess board between them. April's white queen was positioned right in front of Danny's black king. Both teens looked at Carrie and she blushed, "Uhm…my bad. I thought you two were…uhm…never mind."

"EWWWW!" both teens said.

"CARRIE! YOU PERV!" April added, hurling a pillow at her friend.

((Cue Danny Phantom Theme Song))

* * *

((Amity Park City Limits))

Dan Phantom hovered just outside the city. His hands were gloved with the metal claws that had once created him. He stared at the city and a smirk drifted across his face. In his time this had been the last city standing…now it would be the first city to fall. Dan looked over his shoulder where a vast army of ghosts was gathering. No one, not even his old parents, knew what was coming. His hands fell to his hips where the Fenton Thermos was strapped to him by a black belt. He patted it, 'Soon Daniel. Soon there will be another Dan Phantom.'

Dan turned to face his army, it hadn't taken him long to get his point across to the other ghosts. The majority of Ghost Zone had come to witness the upheaval, and those that hadn't were now hiding as deep in Ghost Zone as they could get, 'No matter…they will be taken care of soon,' Dan thought.

A lone ghost flew over to him, it was the Fright Knight. "Sir, we are ready to move out."

Dan turned his back on the ghost army, "Good…let's show this town just how scary we can really be."

((Fenton Works))

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The alarm was continuous and unceasing, washing the laboratory of the Fenton's basement with green light. Frankly it was irritating the hell out of the clumsy old ghost hunter known as Jack Fenton, who was trying to immerse himself in a new ectoblaster gun.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Jack groaned and set his tools aside, he had installed that alarm many years ago and now he couldn't remember what it was supposed to 'alarm' him about. He peered at the flashing green light and then turned away; it was starting to hurt his eyes. He turned to the only person he knew he could call on, "MADDIE!" He screamed up the stairs.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Jack? What's that noise? Is that the Fenton Massive Ghost Invasion Alarm?"

Jack glanced back over at the flashing light, a sticky note under it read: _Fenton Massive Ghost Invasion Alarm._ "Why isn't this label bigger," he pondered aloud. Then he realized what the beeping was telling him.

"MADDIE! CODE ECTO!"

Maddie Fenton came running down the stairs and noticed the flashing green light, "Jack you didn't touch anything did you dear?"

"I accidentally set off the Apocalypse Alarm one time and suddenly every alarm that goes off is an accident," Jack muttered.

Maddie ignored him and started typing rapidly at a large computer. She hit a few more buttons and then the screen displayed a gruesome sight: ghosts, thousands upon thousands of ghosts, were surrounding Amity Park and starting to head into every part of the city. She gasped at the sight and turned to her husband, "Suit up and I'll ready the Fenton Assault Vehicle! Oh…and call the kids…we'll need reinforcements on this."

"But I want to ready the Fenton Assault Vehicle," Jack whined. "It's not fair."

Maddie glared at him and he begrudgingly headed up the stairs. Maddie rolled her eyes from under her goggles, 'No wonder I never went though empty-nest syndrome,' she thought.

((Fenton Household))

The phone rang once. Then twice and on the third ring Sam managed to pick it up. She had been in the middle of a conversation with Danny, Tucker, Jazz, and Joseph in the kitchen (Valerie had left for an appointment at her doctor's office that she had forgotten about, what with the excitement and all). Danny was currently hearing the detailed story about older Danny's kidnapping. April and Carrie were in the kitchen as well, adding any details they had from their perspective of the story.

Sam held her hand to the receiver, glancing over her shoulder at the younger Danny. It had amused her to see him meet Joseph all over again…well in this case for the first time. It was funny that he had acted the same way when he had first met Joseph back in his freshman year of college. Sam shook her head, she didn't have time to flashback to Danny's overprotective nature of his sister at the moment, because she had to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sammy?"

Sam scowled at the nickname, "Yes Dad?" She knew when her father-in-law used that nickname he either was a) buttering her up so that he could then apologize for something he had done or b) there was trouble involving ghosts. Unfortunately for Sam it was usually both.

"I won't beat around the bush Sammy. WE/HAVE/A/CODE/ECTO/AND/WE/NEED/YOU/AND/EVERYONE/ELSE/TO/SUIT/UP/AND/HELP!" he shouted in one breath.

Sam held the phone away from her ear as this happened and then brought it back, "What's happened that you would need everyone?"

"Didn't you hear me…CODE ECTO!"

"…Which means?"

"A massive ghost invasion of Amity Park! Jeeze what did they teach you in school?"

"WHAT!"

"Just be ready…Maddie's prepping the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle now…but the ghosts are already past city limits!"

"Can't you put up the ghost shield like last time?"

"Nope! We…tried…blasted things on the fritz. Ha. Ha. Ha."

"You used parts to build another of your weapons didn't you?"

Silence.

Sam groaned, "_Dad."_

"Yes," he said meekly, "Don't tell Maddie."

Sam rolled her eyes, "I think we have bigger problems to worry about right now than that."

Then there was a cry, "Ghost!"

Sam cursed, "Talk to you later Jack! We have ghosts!" She hung up the phone and ran for the kitchen.

((The Kitchen…A few minutes earlier))

Sam left to go answer the phone leaving the others to continue the story on their own. "And that's when he attacked. At the moment you're currently trapped in the thermos," April finished explaining.

Danny ran a hand through his hair, "Well we can't attack him head on. He's too powerful for that. April, we're going to have to work together of course…but if what you say is true I don't know how much that's going to help since you double teamed him before."

"Actually they tag teamed him. Dan would throw one aside and then the other would attack. What you SHOULD do is attack him at once," Joseph said from his analysis of the situation. Although Joseph didn't know much about ghosts and the supernatural, he prided himself as a master of tactician and plotting.

"Good point," Danny said. He liked Joseph more by the minute. At first he had been a bit wary because he hadn't even met him in his part of history yet. However he assumed if Jazz and his future self trusted him then he should too.

April sighed, "I think our main objective should be to get the thermos…find out where he's hiding it and then go after it."

"Yeah…all three of you would totally whip his ass," Tucker exclaimed.

"Tucker! There are young children present," Jazz hissed from across the table. Danny and April rolled their eyes causing Joseph and Tucker to laugh.

"But what will you do with Dan," Carrie piped up. Everyone looked to her.

Danny frowned, she had a point, if Dan could escape the thermos once he could escape again, "We might…we might have to destroy him once and for all."

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

"He exists outside time…it's not like I would be killing myself," Danny said.

"Still…Danny you aren't a killer," Jazz said, her face lined with worry at the words coming from her younger brother's mouth.

"I'm starting to think I don't have a choice," he muttered.

April opened her mouth to comfort her future father but just as she did a blue wisp of smoke floated out and she shivered, Danny doing the same thing. Both stood up and Carrie frowned, "Ghost!"

To answer her exclamation a tall female ghost appeared. She had pale blue skin and shining green eyes with a small black mole under her right eye. Her hair was wavy and black with streaks of red, blue, green, and purple running through it but that hardly concealed the large gold hoop earrings in her pointed ears. Her eyebrows were plucked and arched and she had a LOT of make-up on. Her outfit was a faded yellow and orange spaghetti strap sundress that came to her knees and she wore baggy black pants on with it with thong sandals. She smacked on some gum, her ghost slobber mixing with the heavy cherry lip-gloss on her lips. She had a belt around her waist that held all sorts of hair care products.

April groaned upon seeing the ghost, "Cosmica."

The fashion disaster ghost smiled, "I'm so FLATTERED you remember me," she said in a horrid southern accent. Danny winced at the sheer volume of the high, squeaky voice mixed with the harsh southern twang. ((No offense to any southern people…I mean I'm from the South myself…)). "Who is this," Danny asked.

"Her name's Cosmica. She has a passion for fashion…even if she has no fashion sense of her own. She is, however, considered the Ghost Zone's 'expert' on anything fashion. The first time we met she was after my hair (because I condition regularly)…that and revenge because I ruined her beauty salon from opening in Amity Park last year…"

"Ya' little twerp."

"…Because she was using make-up to control people. She has power over cosmetic devices and she may not look it but she's very powerful," April explained to Danny.

"I thought the Box Ghost was weird."

"Enough conversation dolls. Let's take care of those dead ends, shall we," Cosmica asked. She pulled from her belt two hair dryers and just as she was about to blast them, Carrie pulled out a small gun and blasted Cosmica, sending her flying out of the room.

"TAKE YO' FASHION MESS OUTSIDE!" Danny and April looked to Carrie who smiled, "Go get her."

Both teens smiled and then transformed into their ghost forms. They both flew out of the room as Sam came running in.

"Don't worry, Danny and April have it under control," Joseph said, noticing her worried look.

Sam shook her head, "No…she was just the first wave. Dan has started an invasion! Dad…Jack just called and said that the ghost have surrounded and begun to take over the city. We have to prepare."

"Crap."

((Outside))

Danny and April had followed Cosmica outside but found that she wasn't the only ghost flying around Amity Park. They stared in horror around them at the hoards of spooks and ghouls floating around their city. "This…this can't be happening," April murmured.

"It's like Pariah Dark all over again," Danny groaned recalling the event many fans would know as _Reign Storm_.

April clenched her fists, "We can worry about the other ghosts later…we need to find Dan."

Danny nodded in agreement, "I'm sure mom and dad and the others can take care of these guys."

April stared up at the sky as ghost after ghost flew over them, "Question is…how are we going to find him."

Danny opened his mouth then closed it. To be truthful he wasn't sure. He looked up at the sky as two ghost vultures flew down at him, very familiar vultures.

"April," one vulture asked.

The girl nodded.

The other vulture handed her a glowing letter and then both buzzards took off. April tore open the envelope and shared the letter with Danny. It read:

Dear Spawn,

Since I don't want to be too cliché I will keep the witty dialogue short. It's your dear pseudo-father Dan Phantom, I'm sure your mother has told you ALL about me. I hope you don't mind meeting me at your little soccer field at Casper High. Normally I would have no qualms to fighting you and destroying a few buildings while at it…but I figure I should let the other ghosts have a little fun before I destroy them. Please come…I don't know how long I can stand your father April…even if he is in a thermos.

Lots of…what's that emotion you humans have…love?

Dan Phantom

April crumpled the letter and ignited it with her purple ectoplasmic energy, her eyes blazing. Danny put a comforting hand to her shoulder, "Come on…we have a score to settle."

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

AN: Ah, Cosmica…sorry I just had to toss her in there. If you couldn't imagine what she looked like there is also a sketch of her on my deviant art account as well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. To tell the truth this story is really almost over…although the Dan vs. Everyone else will probably take up one to three chapters. I haven't really decided. Just expect a LOT of action! Ciao!


	7. Ch 6: Time Trials

Author's Note: Wow it's been almost exactly two months since my last update. I am SO sorry about the long delay everyone. First I had writers block and then I was so busy. I know that's really no excuse but I hope I didn't loose any of you or anything. So after a long hiatus I'm back! This story is nearing it's close…and let me tell you…some climatic events will happen in the next few chapters. A possible death may be on the horizon…or will it? XD LET'S SEE!

* * *

((Amity Park Streets))

April let the ashes of the letter from Dan fall to the ground like snow. She turned to Danny, "Come on."

Danny's eyes drifted to the sky as ghost after ghost flew across the darkening atmosphere. "April…I don't think it's going to be that easy."

The girl didn't listen and jumped into the air, taking off at a speed that bordered on supersonic. She didn't get far before a ghost that looked like a skeleton noticed her and grabbed her. He pushed her down towards the earth but April wasn't going down without a fight, "GET…OFF!" She screamed, her eyes blazed with purple energy. The energy took form and blasted the skeleton ghost far away.

Danny hovered near her now and opened his mouth as if to say something but April cut him off, "Don't say a word. We'll get through this town to the school if I have to blast every ghost within an inch of its afterlife."

"Alright see _now_ you're scaring me."

"GHOST!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Yeah they're all around us," Danny muttered sarcastically then looked down at the people who had screamed and he paled (even more than usual for being a ghost). Standing below him, guns charged and ready, were his parents.

"Alright ghost kids…you're going down," Jack Fenton said and pulled the trigger. April shoved Danny and her self out of the way of the blast and both phased through a nearby building.

April was the first to recover. She adjusted her black trench coat and spun around to Danny, "I don't know if you REALIZED this…but your life is on the line here. We need to stop goofing off and rescue you."

"April…I'm not stupid. The other ghosts aren't just going to let us fly by though…and I'll bet you anything that that skeleton wasn't the strongest of them out there."

"Granddad and the others can take care of them!"

Danny grabbed April's wrist, "April…calm down. This is how Dan is able to manipulate people…he riles up your passion and you'll never beat him. You have to stay calm."

April ripped away from the half boy half ghost's grasp, "Fine. Let the race to save your life begin."

((Cue Danny Phantom Theme Song))

* * *

Danny flew over Amity Park's buildings with April beside him. They had been flying for about five seconds when trouble struck, trouble in the form of a certain pop- rock ghost princess.

Ember McLane was far different from her TUE version. Since Danny had never turned evil she had never lost her voice by a vocal battle with him. Thus Ember was still after power and still as hip as ever, though her wardrobe had gone through some changes.

Instead of a halter and pants she now wore a sleeveless black dress that went to her ankles with a slit that started at her hip and went all the way down. This dress showed a bit of Ember's cleavage and had blue flames running along the seams. Under the dress she wore tight, black spandex pants and the familiar old combat boots with the skulls on them. Around her neck was a black choker with a blue gem in the center and spikes all the way around it. One arm was clad with a black glove that went all the way to her shoulder while the other only had a glove that went to her wrist and was fingerless. Both gloves had diamonds encrusted in them. The arm that wasn't completely covered by a glove bore a henna tattoo design that ran from her revealed fingertips to her neck. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and a purple streak that ran through it.

She was warming up her band when she saw April and Danny fly by. A smirk crossed her face and she slammed a note out. Danny was caught in the back by it and sent flying. April spun around to face the rocker and Ember smiled, "Well, well…if it isn't daughter dipstick. Come to challenge me to another battle of the bands?"

April crossed her arms, "Please…after I whopped your ass last time. You are such a has-been Ember."

Ember licked her purple glossed lips, "Think so, huh? Try this chord out dipstick." Ember adjusted the knob on her guitar and struck a powerful chord. A huge fist shaped blast flew at April who merely flew to the side to dodge it. April then balled her hand in to a fist and flew at Ember. Ember continued to play her guitar sending blast after blast at April. April dodged every single one but couldn't get close enough or pause long enough to hit Ember back.

"EMBER'S BACK THEY'LL CRY!"

"Oh they'll cry alright," Danny said from behind Ember.

The ghost rocker spun around and her green eyes went wide, "YOU! But you're…you're young?"

"Yeah…surprise. Just call this my come back tour," Danny said and blasted Ember in the gut.

Ember flew backwards, straight into April's extended kick. Ember pitched forward, falling to her knees. She glared at Danny, her eyes glowing. She stood up and grabbed her guitar and cranked the knob to the far left where the guitar had a triple X symbol on it. "DIE DIPSTICK!"

The hug blast flew at Danny but he threw up a shield made of his ectoplasmic energy. The blast smashed against the shield and sent Danny flying back and crashing into a building. Ember cackled and didn't realize that Danny was resurfacing behind her. Danny became solid again and fired a blast of energy point blank at her head. Ember pitched forward, unconscious.

April and Danny didn't spare any time to talk. They took off from the building, not wanting to wait around. They flew as fast as they could and the school was nearly in sight when suddenly a large ghost ship pulled up in front of them. Danny pulled back and stared up at the large hull. Standing on the glowing green deck of the ship was Captain Youngblood. The young captain looked exactly the same as he had in Danny's time but Danny wasn't surprised because, after all, he wasn't called 'Youngblood' for nothing.

Without wasting any time Youngblood shouted an order, "FIRE!"

Danny stared wide eyed as the large cannonballs flew towards them, without thinking he shoved April out of the way and then got rammed in the gut by one of the flying balls of death. It sent him flying through the air and far away from April and the pirate ship.

April glared up at the familiar ship before her. She was used to dealing with Captain Youngblood by herself anyway. Usually none of the adults could see him, including her father. "I don't have time for this shorty. I've already dealt with pop stars I don't need to add pipsqueak pirates to the list," April shouted.

"Arg, matey, I'm not THAT short," Youngblood squeaked in protest.

"Whatever…where's your dumb little parrot?"

"I…I don't need him anymore…not to deal with the likes of you!"

April rolled her eyes, "Right…well let's get this over with."

Meanwhile Danny, who had been blown away, was in the midst of a very strange scene. People were stuck to walls with familiar glowing green netting. Danny frowned, he knew that netting anywhere. If there were people in nets then there was bound to be, "Skulker," Danny said catching sight of the bounty hunter.

'That's weird…last time I visited the future he was combined with Technus…here he looks more like his old self…sort of,' Danny thought. It was true. This Skulker was alone in body but he was still as menacing and had gone through a few wardrobe changes.

The fire Mohawk was gone and Skulker's new "do" was a skullet (a mullet with no hair on top of the head). His goatee and the fire that made it up were blue flames with streaks of black. His armor was chrome with blue circuitry all over it and very slimming. The "muscles" in his arms and legs seemed much more bulky however…of course that might have just been the spike covered gloves.

Skulker smirked, "Well, my prey has sought me out."

Danny clenched his fists, "Yeah but I'm sort of busy so if we could reschedule this reunion that would be great."

Skulker held up one of his hands and a rather large cannon sprouted from it.

"Or not," Danny paled.

Skulker fired a blue blast from the plasma cannon. Danny threw up a shield and it managed to deflect the blast but just barely. Skulker didn't stop even for a second and kept firing. Each blast strained the shield even more, pushing Danny back with each hit. Danny gritted his teeth; he had to move to the offensive if he didn't want to be blown away…literally.

"Hey Skanker!"

Skulker looked up, "You!"

April grinned and hurled a small pirate ghost kid at the robot hunter. Youngblood crashed into Skulker and the two went tumbling backwards.

Danny sighed, dropping the shield as April landed next to him. "Come on, the school's just down the block."

They rose into the air and flew towards the school. They got to the soccer field in no time and standing ominously in the center was Dan Phantom.

Danny shivered; horrible memories of his last encounter haunted him. Dan smirked, noticing his innocent counterpart, "Well…I didn't think I'd be seeing YOU here. If I had known that I would have brought a gift."

April scowled, "Where's my father!"

"Which one? You're father's 14 year old self, me, or the weakling trapped in the thermos," Dan asked with a chilling voice, patting the gleaming thermos tied to the belt as his side.

April's eyes blazed purple and she clenched her fists into balls, her nails digging into her gloved hands and almost drawing ectoplasm blood, "How dare you talk about my father like you're the same person. You are nothing like my father. My dad is a brave and kind man and I will not have you act like you are one in the same." April started shaking and Danny could swear he could see tears in her eyes. April jumped into the air and flew at Dan before Danny could stop her, "GIVE HIM BACK!"

Danny reached for her but it was too late, "APRIL NO!"

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

Author's Note: I love revamping character looks. I hope you liked them. As for Technus and Skulker not being combined…I have a theory that they joined forces so they could have a better chance against Dan Phantom. Seeing as Dan Phantom "doesn't exist" then they had no need to combine. Same with Ember, she's not fat because she never lost her voice so she can still sing.

Anyways this chapter was relatively short…I just wanted to build up to the Dan vs. April and Danny and Future Danny fight scene. Which will, most likely, take up more than just one chapter…I want an epic fight scene! XD

So please review…I'm hoping to get more timely updates now that I have this chapter out of the way. Expect an update for my Spooks and Spiders story soon as well!


	8. Ch 7: Dark Day

WARNING: Violence ahead.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of his "other sides". I own April Spirit but just barely.

* * *

April flew at Dan with fire burning in her eyes. She ignored Danny's cry and proceeded to wildly beat at the evil specter. Dan was unabashed and casually blocked each punch and kick. He smirked at her and she screamed in fury. He took the opening and blasted her away.

((Cue Danny Phantom Theme Song))

* * *

April was sent flying at the bleachers that lined the soccer field and wasn't given the time to phase through them so she crashed like a meteor into the seats. Dan flew over to her but drew back as a green blast of energy brushed past his cheek.

Dan turned, "I wondered when you would jump in."

Danny glared at him, "Leave her alone."

"Not yet," April muttered as she pulled herself up from the wreckage. Her body was battered in bruises and the right sleeve of her trench coat was ripped revealing a bloodied arm. "I'm not done yet."

"Hear that Danny…she still wants to fight."

"NO!"

Dan smiled and suddenly there were two more Dan's (copies of course), who flew at Danny and grabbed him. Danny pulled against them but they held on; not allowing him to phase through their grasp.

The original Dan turned back to April and help up the thermos that contained her father, "You know maybe you _should_ listen to your Daddy-dearest."

"SHUT UP!" April burst into purple ecto-flames and appeared to teleport from the bleachers into Dan's face (really she just moved EXTREMELY fast). She blasted him with two open hands and Dan flew backwards.

He caught himself and secured the thermos back to his belt, his grin now gone. "Serious now?" He cracked his hands which April now noticed were confined within deadly looking clawed gauntlets.

"Where—where did you get those," she asked, their sleek structure looked vaguely familiar to her.

"From my other side…the old man sure has gotten soft in his old age," Dan muttered.

"You—you saw Vlad?"

"Yes. But that's hardly the point at the moment…I thought we were in the middle of a fight. Are you going to rescue your father or not?"

April, after having delivered such a blast, was breathing hard. She wiped the sweat from her brow, "You bet."

"APRIL! STOP THIS!"

April glanced over at her father's past self, "Don't worry Danny I can handle him."

"Oh, can you?"

April turned to find Dan was right beside her. He grabbed her and wrapped a hand around her neck, choking her.

"APRIL!" Danny almost broke free from the copy-Dans' grips but was successfully pulled back.

"Not so fast Danny," the original Dan Phantom muttered, squeezing harder.

Danny stared wide eyed at the scene before him. He couldn't comprehend what he was seeing; he wanted to scream and lash out against the monster before him. 'We can't be the same person. He's actually going to kill her! That can't be what I could become,' he thought.

April gasped and wheezed; kicking with all her might against Dan. He finally dropped her and she choked up the air.

"Pathetic. Are you really descended from me? I will show you power girl."

Dan fired a blast at the ground and April managed to roll out of the way. He continued to fire blast after blast as April did her best in her weakened state to dodge. Suddenly she flew into the air at Dan in a wild tackle.

Danny watched in slow motion as Dan raised his clawed hand and drew it back. Danny sensed something horrible was about to happen…he was right.

Dan's clawed hand drove through April's gut but instead of phasing through it impaled her. April's eyes grew wide in pain and her mouth was wrenched open in a silent scream. Her hands flailed out and knocked the thermos from Dan's belt. The villain didn't notice however and smirked at the contorted body draped on his arm. He let his arm go intangible and April fell off.

She seemed to drift to the ground like a leaf as her transformation was undone and the white hair billowing around her turned black.

As soon as her body touched the ground Danny let out a gut wrenching ghostly wail which blew the two Dans holding him out of existence.

Danny ran for April, tears welling in his large green eyes. He grabbed April's hand and she turned to him, "Da—nny."

Danny opened and shut his mouth and finally managed to say two words, "April—don't."

April gazed up at him, her eyes blurring with tears, "Save—dad."

"April."

April's eyes clouded over and she closed them; her body going limp.

Dan watched on in amusement as the light faded from the girl's eyes and Danny crumpled to the ground in despair.

"You…you killed her," he said in a mere whisper.

Dan shrugged, "I've killed plenty Danny. Or don't you remember? She was merely a pest and now I can deal with you."

Danny clenched his fists, "You…_you._" Danny's head snapped up and his eyes blazed green and a green ghostly aura began to envelope his body pulsing with anger, "I'll—KILL YOU!"

"Tch. You can't kill me Danny," he grinned, "It isn't in you."

Danny unconsciously wrapped his free hand on the thermos and stood up; it crushed easily and beams of light shot from it. Dan reached to his side as if to see if it was the same one. 'Damn,' he thought.

The thermos blew apart and a figure floated in front of Danny for a moment before gently lowering to the ground. Danny watched coldly as the man drifted down. This was the man he was to become. Older Danny was in human form so his hair was jet black and the wind caused by the unreleased pressure of the thermos made his shaggy hair flutter about him. He had a handsome face with baby blue eyes and a bit of stubble on his chin. His clothes consisted of black jeans and a plain white tee shirt with a long sleeve red flannel shirt over that, unbuttoned. Older Danny was in human form because he had eventually worn himself out struggling to get out of the thermos.

Younger Danny dropped the jagged pieces that remained of the thermos and his green aura pulsed, "I've fulfilled April's last request…now I can take care of you."

"You can't kill me boy. You barely beat me last time. I will dest—."

Before he could finish Danny had appeared behind him, literally teleporting, and slammed a green glowing fist into Dan's head.

Dan spun around, "How did you…?" He smiled, "…this is intriguing. You're fighting with your emotions now. That will be your downfall bo—."

Danny was in his face now and punched him hard. Dan flew back and caught himself. He glared at Danny, "You want to get serious," he growled, "FINE!"

Dan exploded in an aura of red ecto-fire but Danny was unabashed. He was not about to back down on the killer of his future daughter. Below them older Danny's hand twitched, but neither noticed. They were in a standoff that would determine the course of everything.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Author's Note: So…what did you think? Bad ending? Don't worry I'm sure April will be fine I'm not good at killing off characters…OR AM I! I guess you'll just have to wait now won't you? Yep I can tell you all are about to kill me. Well don't or you'll never know what happens next. But aren't you happy that older Danny is finally free though? I know I am. More fighting next chapter so stay tuned!


	9. Ch 8: Triple Time

((Outside Fenton Household))

Sam blasted down another ghost while Tucker sucked it up with the Fenton Thermos; taking care of the last ghost on the block. Sam lowered the large gun with a sigh and wiped her brow, 'I'm getting too old for this,' she thought bitterly.

Tucker set the thermos down beside him as he leaned against a wall to catch his breath, "Talk about tough! I haven't see this many ghost in quite awhile."

Sam nodded in agreement. After Danny and April had left, the first wave of the ghosts had struck her house. Luckily her husband always kept spare weapons and thermoses for emergencies, so Tucker, Joseph, Jazz, and herself had been able to drive the ghosts back with no problem.

Tucker had left Carrie at the house, much to her disappointment, under the protection of her very own ghost shield with explicit instructions NOT TO LEAVE. Jazz, Joseph, Tucker, and Sam had then split up to capture and fight ghosts to help Danny. Jazz and Joseph had taken the blocks north of the house while Tucker and Sam had taken the blocks south.

Sam checked the power cell of the gun, "We're at half power on this cell…should I reload?"

Tucker shook his head, "No you should be good for another couple of hours." Tucker noticed Sam glancing at the sky and put a reassuring hand to her shoulder, "I'm sure Danny and April are both fine."

Sam sighed, "I know it's just…something doesn't feel right. Call it mother's intuition but I feel like something horrible has happened."

"Has Danny ever let us down before Sam? Trust me, they're fine."

Sam bit her lip, "I wish I could believe you Tuck." Just then five or six ghosts emerged from the sidewalk across the street. Sam hefted up her gun and blasted them and as Tucker sucked up another ghost Sam couldn't help but think, 'I just know something horrible has happened.'

((Cue Danny Phantom Theme Song))

* * *

((Casper High Soccer Field)) 

BOOM!

Danny and Dan blasted apart in an explosion of green and blood red light. Danny flew across the grass for about twenty yards before skidding to a halt. Dan had been sent about the same distance in the opposite direction. Dan smirked and sucked in some air before releasing his ghostly wail. Danny retaliated by using his own wail. The two sound waves fought each other for a good minute before Dan's started to overpower Danny's.

Danny's eyes widened as he realized that April's body and his own unconscious form were getting closer to being absorbed by Dan's wail. Working purely on instinct Danny tapped into a hidden power and teleported himself over to them before teleporting all three of them into the stands. As he finished lying them down and stood up he felt someone grab him from behind and he realized then that the wailing had ceased.

The clawed hand that grabbed him dug into Danny's shoulder and Danny screamed out in pain. Dan then flung him away and shot a blast after him which pushed Danny even further (all the way to the other side of the field).

Dan flew over to Danny just as he was picking himself up. Danny clutched at his shoulder which was bleeding and his jumpsuit was ripped, showing some of his arm, "Give up Danny," he said coldly.

"Never," Danny snapped, eyes glowing green. Before Dan could react Danny blasted him in the gut, sending his evil half flying. The young halfa panted, the ghostly wail and all the teleporting were really wearing him out. 'I don't know how much longer I can keep this up,' he thought hopelessly.

Suddenly a roar of anger sounded and Danny looked up in time to see Dan swooping down at him, ready to claw him in half. Danny raised his hands and formed a shield. Dan, in a fit of rage, scratched and clawed at the shield; his hair flaming and with each blow Danny was pushed further and further back. Eventually Danny's shield cracked causing him to trip backwards. Dan grinned and raised his arm high into the air; he brought it swiftly down and…

…was blasted away by a blast from his right. He crashed through the bleachers and Danny's head whipped to the side to see who had saved him. At first Danny thought he had successfully created a clone of himself but then he looked closer and realized this Danny Phantom was taller than he was. His outfit was also different in that instead of a mere jumpsuit he wore a leather jacket over it. The "other" Danny Phantom lowered his hand which still smoked from the blast and Danny noticed his face looked much older and he even sported a goatee. The "other" Danny smirked and flew over to Danny who watched, stunned, as he landed in front of him.

"You—you're…I mean…I'm…uhh…"

The "other" Danny Phantom laughed, "I forgot how tongue tied I used to get."

Dan, meanwhile, was pulling himself out of the rubble that _had_ been the bleachers. He coughed and glared at the two good halfas, "So…you're awake."

The future Danny (who for all our sakes, I will now refer to as Phantom) cracked his neck, "Yeah. I'm back and ready to take you out."

Dan smiled, his fangs gleaming, "Really? I suppose you think you can take me out with help from our past?"

"Something like that," Phantom said looking down at Danny who avoided his gaze.

'I…_he_ doesn't know his…_our_ daughter is dead. He doesn't know I watched her die. I can't face myself knowing what he doesn't,' Danny thought.

Phantom frowned at his younger counterpart's silence, 'Something's up,' he thought.

"Oh, I guess you hadn't noticed," Dan said with a smug look.

"Noticed what? Danny what's he talking about," Phantom asked.

Danny clenched his fists, "He…He killed her."

Phantom blinked, not comprehending what Danny was saying, or not wanting to, "Killed? Dan killed…her?" Phantom's eyes widened in horror and he whipped around to Dan, "You killed Sam!"

Danny grabbed Phantom's arm, "Not Sam. He killed…"

"April," Dan whispered with a grin, "Her body lies right over there."

Phantom turned slowly and his eyes locked on the motionless body of April. He gritted his teeth and Danny could swear his eyes flashed red. Phantom threw his head back and cried out in anger, a massive wail wrenching from his very being and both Dan and Danny were thrown to the ground by the sheer volume of it; clutched at their ears as the cry pierced the heavens.

((East of the School))

Sam's head shot up as she heard the sky shattering wail. She dropped her gun knowing that wail couldn't mean anything good.

"Sam? SAM!" Tucker shouted over the wail. He tackled her to the ground just as a ghost blasted the place where she had been standing.

Sam struggled against Tucker, "Let me go! Let me go Tucker! TUCKER HE NEEDS ME! Danny? DANNY!" She cried in panic, her purple eyes welling with tears.

Tucker held tightly to her, keeping her pinned to the ground, "Sam you can't help him!"

"DANNY," Samscreamed in desperation.

((Casper High Soccer Field))

Phantom dropped his head but his eyes were a blazing green and a similar aura enveloped him actually causing his jacket and hair to whip about him as if caught in a whirlwind.

The aura pulsed and suddenly there were five more Phantoms. The six Phantoms surrounded Dan and began to pummel him. Dan did everything he could to defend himself but it was of no use. After about a minute Phantom's copies disappeared and the original stood holding a very battered Dan by his collar.

Danny stared in awe, his brain just now catching up to what had happened. He stood up shakily, "Danny?"

Phantom ignored him, "Why did you kill her? What? What purpose could it possibly serve? WHY DID YOU KILL MY DAUGHTER?"

Dan coughed, a bit of ectoplasm trailing out of his mouth, "Technically didn't you kill her?"

Phantom lowered his head, his free hand clenching into a fist. Suddenly, in a blaze of energy, a sword formed in his hand. It was extremely large (about as tall as Phantom was) and pulsed with his energy. Phantom drew Dan closer to his face so that they were eye to eye, "I'll ask you again? Why did you kill her?"

Dan eyed the sword, "Impressive. Human anger fuels your power." Dan smirked, "Frankly Danny I'm not sure why I killed your little brat. She was in my way and a part of your happy little existence so I thought…what better way to make you revert into someone like me than by killing your offspring?"

Phantom was silent for a moment then he cried out in fury and cast Dan away from him. Not missing a beat, he flew at Dan, sword raised, "I'LL KILL YOU!" The blade swooped down and made a clean sweep for Dan's head…until Danny appeared before the blade and stopped it…with a sword of his own, "STOP!"

Silence fell upon the field. Phantom's massive blade pressed down on Danny's relatively smaller one. Dan was sprawled behind Danny, eyes wide in wonder. Phantom glared at his past and Danny held his gaze, eyes set with determination. Danny gripped his sword tightly and repeated, "Stop."

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

AN: Yeah if you guys didn't hate me last chapter I KNOW you hate me now.

I've gotten a lot of reviews saying how evil I am for killing my character but its evil in a good way…if that makes sense. Anyways I'm glad everyone loves my story so much and I hope you like this chapter. I'm also proud that many of you reviewers have commented on my ability to keep Dan IC. Thanks for that…I try my hardest to not get Dan or any of Butch Hartman's characters for that matter too OOC.

Anyways the battle heated up there for a minute and now Danny has sided with _Dan_? Or is there something more to Danny's intervention? Oh, I bet you're just dying to know but don't worry the answer will come soon…I promise! I've already written a good deal of the next chapter out. Course if you review I might update it sooner (wink)

Ciao


	10. Ch 9: Time Unwound

Phantom pressed down on Danny's sword as Danny resisted the force; sweat breaking out over his brow, "Why are you stopping me? He killed her! He deserves to die!"

Danny gritted his teeth, "Because if you kill him you'll be just like him and I promised my family the last time I fought him that I would NOT become that! Or do you not remember? We promised everyone that we would NEVER become like that!"

Phantom's eyes narrowed but he didn't respond.

"I wanted to kill him too but until he said what he just did I had forgotten my promise. I can't let you kill him and become like that. I won't be a murder; not now not ever."

Phantom's hand shook and then he released his sword and it evaporated into thin air. Danny released his own sword and fell forward, gasping for air.

"What do you suggest we do with him then," Phantom asked in a near whisper, anger still very apparent in his voice.

Before Danny could answer Dan started to laugh. The two good halfas turned to their evil counterpart (who still sported bruises and cuts from his fight with Phantom). He clutched his side as he laughed, "You human fools! If you don't kill me what do you plan to do? You can't possibly think of capturing me again. You saw what good that did. Are you going to just let me go? That's even more of a laugh. Please I'm _dying_ to know what you _heroes_ have planned for me."

Phantom made a move to attack Dan but Danny stopped him, "Wait you'll just be playing into his hand."

Phantom gritted his teeth but relaxed, "Then please come up with a suggestion soon because I'm about to not give a damn what happens to my morality if he keeps existing."

Danny sighed, it was hard to believe they were the same person, 'Of course April isn't technically my daughter…yet. I can't begin to imagine the pain he must feel. It must be taking all his will power to hold on and deal with Dan in a justifiable manner." Danny thought back to his last encounter with Dan…

_((Flashback))_

_The older Vlad looked sadly down at Danny as he continued his story, "All you wanted was to make the hurt go away. I honored your wishes…no more painful human emotions to drag you down." Vlad noticed Danny give him a strange look and he continued, actually pulling up video footage that had been captured while he was in the lab._

"_Sadly that freed you up to rip the ghost out of me," Vlad said as the screen showed a scene of Vlad being held up by an evil looking Danny. The Danny on the screen wrenched Vlad apart from Plasmius and threw them to two separate sides of the room. The evil Danny flew at Plasmius and slipped into his body. _

"_And when my evil ghost half mixed with yours and my evil side overwhelmed you," Vlad said, the screen showed the evil Danny clutching his head in torment. There was an explosion of green light and Vlad paused the screen._

((Cue Danny Phantom Theme Song))

* * *

"That's it," Danny muttered.

Phantom looked down at his younger self and Danny continued, "We keep forgetting that Dan isn't just one person…I mean ghost."

"What?"

Danny sighed, "Don't you remember? When I first came across Dan I was eventually led to that future's Vlad. He told me all about how our ghost side was ripped out and then it did the same to Vlad and over-shadowed him."

Phantom raised an eyebrow, "So you're saying…"

"…if we overshadow Dan…"

"You can then split me apart," Dan finished. Phantom and Danny turned to him and found, though Dan was still rather beat up, was standing. He smirked, "The problem is…you have to catch me first." Dan then flew into the air at high speed.

Phantom cursed and flew after him. Danny hesitated a moment then teleported and reappeared directly in front of Dan. He blasted him and Dan flew backwards right into Phantom's arms. Phantom smirked, "One."

"Two," Danny continued.

"Three!" They shouted turning intangible.

"NO!" Dan shouted as he was overtaken by the two halfas. Dan dropped to the ground clutching his head. Cracks began to appear over his face. Suddenly he began to warp and two separate beings began to fade in and out of existence. Dan screamed in agony and then there was an explosion and a brilliant flash of red and green light.

((Down the Street))

Sam had broken free from Tucker's hold eventually and was now running like hell towards the school. Tucker was on her heels and trying to catch up, however a worried wife/mother is hard to keep up with as Tucker was discovering. Sam saw the building looming before her and if anything else her speed picked up.

"NO!" she heard a voice cry from the direction of the soccer field. A cry of immense pain followed but Sam didn't stop. That is until she was suddenly thrown down by an explosion.

Tucker caught up by that time and helped her up. They hurried to the soccer field which was pretty calm looking…except for the rather deep crater in the center.

"Danny," Sam shouted. She ran to the edge of the crater and without pausing slid into its smoky abyss.

Her friend tried to reach and stop her but it was too late of course. He peered over the edge and could make out four bodies at the bottom and Sam's quickly vanishing form which was clouded by the smoke.

((Bottom of Crater))

Danny sat up, he ached everywhere and when he finally got the nerve to open his eyes he realized he was no longer in ghost mode. He glanced around and noted that he was sitting on a bunch of rocks at the bottom of a large crater. A few feet from him he could make out three other forms; the smoke was clearing quickly and he could begin to make out the figures and who they were. Just then Sam was beside him. Her eyes widened in happiness as she embraced him in a warm hug, "You're alright!"

Danny enjoyed the hug but he knew they didn't have much time. He was lucky though that Sam had shown up, maybe she would have a thermos or two with her. So he asked, "Sam do you have a Fenton Thermos with you?"

Suddenly Tucker flopped down beside them rather ungracefully. On his back was strapped at least five thermoses, "What's up," he asked standing up and brushing the dirt off his pants.

"Quick we have to trap Dan's two halves!"

"Huh," Tucker asked raising an eyebrow.

Danny rolled his eyes and pointed directly in front of him. The smoke had cleared enough to where Sam could make out that two figures were sprawled under the blades of her husband and a doppelganger Phantom. Sam's eyes drifted down to the two figures and she gasped. The one on the right was rather short and wore mostly white with a long cape spread out under him. He had pale green skin and black hair and a goatee. His eyes were voids of red and his teeth were like fangs; obviously this was Plasmius. The one on the left looked a lot like Phantom except he was light blue and had burning red eyes. His outfit was a simple black jumpsuit with a white 'D' emblazed on it. He was very tall and rather lanky.

"Who are they," Sam asked.

"The two halves that made up Dan Phantom," Danny explained emotionlessly, "Now hurry and suck them up into different thermoses."

Sam and Tucker each took an empty thermos and aimed them at the evil entities. The thermoses pulled at the evil spirits and the two beings were finally sucked into the thermoses. As soon as they were gone Phantom's doppelganger disappeared and the original Phantom's sword evaporated. He closed his eyes in exhaustion and fell forward; transforming back into his human half. Sam caught her husband and he groaned.

She helped him to sit down and then sat beside him. Tucker sat as well and the younger Danny sort of collapsed onto the ground beside the adults. His eyes drifted to the two thermoses that held his ultimate enemy and he sighed, "Its over."

The adults looked up and older Danny scowled, "But at what cost?"

Sam and Tucker noted his bitter tone, "What's wrong? You're both alive, Dan's defeated and April's…," Tucker paused as he realized the newest of the halfas wasn't there.

Sam straightened up, "Danny…where's April?"

Both Dannys avoided Sam's gaze and Sam jumped up, grabbing her husband, dread etched onto her pale face, "Where is she!"

Younger Danny wiped some tears from his eyes in an attempt to hide them, "April…she…she fought Dan."

The adults turned to him, even for older Danny this would be the first time hearing exactly what had taken place. All was silent as they watched the young Danny. Danny's eyes drifted to the sky, tears beginning to freely flow down his face, "She fought Dan with all her heart. She wanted to save her dad…_me._ She fought and got caught up in the heat of battle and…and he impaled her with the Ghost Gauntlets." Danny wiped the tears away with his hands; the pain of the death was still fresh with him and having just told the story had brought the memories of the incident back to him in full force.

Tucker looked shocked and had to turn away so as not to witness anymore crying. Sam had no such qualms and cried profusely for her lost daughter. She buried herself into older Danny's shirt and the hero wrapped his arms around his wife, rubbing her back in an attempt to console her.

Silence fell over the field except for the sound of a weeping mother. After a few minutes the older Danny stood up and took everyone's hands and flew them out of the crater. Younger Danny carried the thermoses as they walked slowly over to where April lay. They reached her body and Sam, who had finally calmed down a bit, burst into tears again; blocking the view by burying herself in the embrace of her husband. Tucker took a step back and would walk no further; the thought that five feet from him lay the body of his best friends' daughter was too much for him.

Younger Danny clenched his fists as he saw the reactions and depression sinking in around him, "How can it end like this?" he hissed.

"It isn't going to," a deep voice said from beside Danny's shoulder. Danny jumped and spun around to face the familiar specter of Clockwork. Danny looked past Clockwork to see that everyone behind him was frozen including his older self. His eyes fell on Sam who was in the middle of crying and he had to turn away.

"You're too late…she's already dead," Danny muttered.

Clockwork scowled, his form changing from an old man to a young child, "Since when was I ever too late for something?"

Danny perked up at this, "You mean…you can bring her back?"

"It would be rather unfair if I didn't considering my henchmen, Tick and Tock, are to blame for this."

"Who?"

The spirit of time sighed, "You didn't meet them but I have a few assistants who help me maintain the time stream. It turns out Tick and Tock, two of my newer and younger apprentices, messed with the thermos I had taken from you that contained Dan while I was out."

"So it's YOUR fault she died," he growled.

"Indirectly, yes. I've come to make amends though. Dan's an entity that exists outside of time and space thus his interferences in this universe are null and void anyways," Clockwork explained as his form shifted into adulthood.

"I see," replied Danny with a confused expression, "What about your two helpers?"

"They were dealt with accordingly. I trapped them in a pre-historic era," Clockwork paused and scratched his head, "I believe they are currently making friends with a T-Rex."

Danny was silent before he gave a sideways glace to Clockwork, "Remind me not to anger you."

Clockwork smirked, "Enough banter, shall we get to business before The Observants spy me messing with their precious parade again?" Clockwork lifted his scepter and waved it over April. She shimmered for a bit before the gaping hole in her chest closed and even her clothes mended themselves. Clockwork turned to back to Danny, "Now there's just the matter of what to do with Dan."

Danny blinked, "Well we split him in two different thermoses," he paused as an idea hit him, "but what if we can split him even further…by putting him in two different times."

"I like your thinking Danny. You don't mind if I elaborate on your plan a bit though do you," Clockwork asked.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I can place a time barrier around the thermoses so that they exist in that time and that time only and no one would be able to touch him."

Danny nodded, "Sounds good."

He handed the thermoses over to Clockwork, "I am only going to share this information with you just in case you need it in the future. I'm going to put one container in the distant past, around 28,000 B.C.E while the other will be placed in the distant future in the year 5618 C.E."

"Those numbers are rather random," Danny commented.

"Fewer people will be able to guess at it. I don't want any more Dan incidents so I will do all in my power to ensure he stays down this time," Clockwork said seriously.

Danny nodded, "See you soon Clockwork."

"Let's hope not Danny. Time In."

End

* * *

AN: Yes April's alive. Unfortunately for those of you who like stories ending in sadness I'm not one of those people. I may have bad things happen in my fics but generally the ending is happy (in some form or fashion). While this is the final chapter of the fic I do have a small epilogue I will post up here shortly. Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to Crimson Ninja (Jake) because he helped me come up with a way to bring April back without being really too cheesy/unbelievable. THANKS MINION! 


	11. Epilogue

_My name is April Fenton. I'm your average teenage girl; I attend high school, argue with my parents, and have a few friends. Well I guess I can't really call myself average in all aspects. I have long black hair but part of it is white in the front. My eyes are two different colors (my left is green while my right is blue). Though I must admit the strangest thing about meis the fact that I'm part ghost, a power I inherited from my father…oh and I died just about five days ago. I'm alive now thanks to a bit of help from a ghost named Clockwork. _

_Did I say strange? I meant freaky._

_I was killed by my Dad's evil incarnate Dan. However, like I said, Clockwork brought me back to life. I don't remember much about what dying actually felt like. My best friend Carrie thinks that if I remembered it my brain would shut down…but then again Carrie's weird. I barely remember anything from my fight with Dan really; the last thing I remember was flying towards him and his arm moving towards my stomach then the next thing I know I'm being held by my mom who is crying a lot._

_After dad finally pulled her away from me my dad's younger self explained what had happened after I had been…incapacitated. I don't know if I believe Dan will stay down just because Clockwork trapped him in time but I really hope so._

_Speaking of 'down' after all the excitement dad and everyone else has basically crashed and been asleep on and off for awhile now. Even Danny (dad's name and how I will refer to my dad's past self) stayed a few days to recuperate. We had to keep him hidden from Grandma and Grandpa who made quite a few visits to see if we were okay after the ghost invasion that had been led by Dan. We don't have to worry about that much longer though because Danny will be going back to his own time today.

* * *

_

"April," her mom called causing April to look up from her laptop.

April saved the document she had been typing and shut the computer, "Yeah?"

"Time to go."

April stood up and stretched. She looked down at the floor to find Danny sprawled on a cot at the foot of her bed, a trickle of drool running down his chin. April rolled her eyes and put a hand to the cot. The cot went intangible and Danny sank through and landed hard on the floor.

Danny shot up and looked around wide eyed for a bit, as if expecting an attack. He looked around and realized where he was and glared at April, "Thanks."

"No problem. Come on. It's time to go," she said, heading out the door.

Danny glanced out April's open window and sighed, 'I hope the future stays like this. I can live with this future,' he thought.

* * *

((Back to the Past)) 

It had been five hours since Danny had left with April to go to the future. As soon as they had left Sam and Tucker had gone to Sam's house to wait for him. Sam, of course, was paranoid about Danny's safety and had glanced at the black phone by her couch, "Exactly 1,263 times now Sam," Tucker said with a laugh. He had occupied his time by counting the number of times Sam glanced or looked at the phone. He especially loved it when the phone rang and Sam would make a dash for the phone and answer it with a 'DANNY!' only to be disappointed by it being a solicitor or someone asking for her parents. Sam would then get angry and hang up without even telling her parents someone had called.

Sam glared at Tucker, "Shut up Tucker! If you aren't going to be any help then you can just leave. Besides why can't you wait for Danny at your house…he'll call you too."

Tucker rolled his eyes, "Because I know Danny will call you first and I want to hear the entire story!"

"That's not…" Sam began but was cut off by the phone ringing. She dove for the phone, "DANNY!"

Tucker expected it to be another phone solicitor but was surprised when a familiar voice could be heard on the other side, "Hey Sam." Tucker smirked at Sam, who was ignoring him, but he couldn't help but mutter, "Told ya' so."

Sam resisted the urge to chunk something at Tucker and turned her back to him, phone held firmly to her ear, "What happened? Are you okay? What's the future like now?"

Danny chuckled, "I don't think I can recap all that happened on the phone. How about we meet tomorrow and I'll give you all the details then. I just wanted to call and tell you I'm okay."

"Alright," Sam paused, "but you better tell us everything!"

"Yeah Danny," Tucker called over Sam's shoulder, "like do I have a hott wife or what?"

Danny burst into laughter, 'Typical Tucker,' he thought. "Tomorrow Tuck I promise." Danny hung up the phone and wondered if he should really tell Tucker who he was married to. Though a better question was would he be able to confide in Sam that they were married. Danny blushed realizing he did still have feelings for Sam but he still didn't feel if he was ready to admit them. Tomorrow was certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

**Final Author's Note**: Wow. Just, wow. This is my first completed Danny Phantom fan fic and my second completed fic overall. I would like to take this time to thank all you reviewers for supporting me in this endeavor. I realize there now seems to be a big fan basis for creating Danny's kids but I like to think April holds a special place in your hearts for Fenton kids. 

Speaking of April, I have a few plans for her in the future. I don't want to share any secrets (my consultant and minion Crimson Ninja knows most of them though) but let's just say this isn't the last you'll see of April.

Now that this fic is done I suggest checking out my other Danny Phantom fan fic "Of Spooks and Spiders." It's a crossover with Spiderman and Danny is in college. If that doesn't suit you, you are welcome to check out my other DP fic about Danny meeting Yusuke and the gang in a Yu Yu Hakusho crossover I call "Han Rei." Its co written with Crimson Ninja (who hasn't updated in awhile but I'll start pestering him again).

Anyways thank you so much reviewers (in no particular order): Invader Johnny, i AM the Random Idiot, sarah phantom, Parke-Chase, Ghost Ann, yoyo-illuser, Hiroshi Yakuza Ketchum, Shadow Guardian of the Gate, Stephen King Reincarnated, Ant Crown, KaliAnn, mysterygal02, Just call me crazy, BloodScale, Mad-ELLE, coolmarauders, J.W. Appel, RoseGirl from planet Pluto, The Crimson Ninja, waveblader213, DanniFantomGal, Rachel, and shadowcat86. And thank you to readers who didn't review or are reviewing after completion…I'm glad you liked it!

Seriously Out- Samurai Sirius


End file.
